Pretendamos
by robercox
Summary: Tsubomi debe pretender si desea conseguir algo de felicidad en su vida, o en su defecto... algo similar a esta. Una historia sobre amnesia selectiva y ceguera autoinfligida
1. Chapter 1

**Nota del autor:**

Este fanfic nació como un oneshot pero eventualmente creció y creció hasta su situación actual, así que esta es la primera entrega de una historia de 3 o 4 capítulos. ¡Espero que les guste! (*￣▽￣*)

*La acción tiene lugar en las horas previas al inicio del capítulo 26 de la serie

**Titulo:** Pretendamos  
**Fandom:** Strawberry Panic  
**Rating:** M (por algo de lenguaje soez y futuras referencias a fetiches sexuales de una protagonista)  
**Pareja:** Tsubomi/Yaya (entre otras... tal vez)  
**Aviso:** Strawberry Panic le pertenece a sus creadores y etc etc. De haberme pertenecido alguien hubiese descubierto a Chikaru en una situación comprometedora con sus condiscípulas... y Pāshibaru

**Pretendamos**

_Maldición_ – dice ella, enredándose en sus pasos, aun ebria de furia.

El piso de parquet, liso y brillante, no ofrece resistencia alguna. Es un lago congelado donde bailan sus pies en una coreografía de infortunio. Su peso la vence, el cuerpo se retuerce, sus rodillas vacilan, el agarre de su mano cede… y el proyectil sale despedido en dirección equivocada.

Trescientas treinta y dos páginas empastadas dentro de un grueso armazón café atraviesan la habitación e improvisan su salida por una ventana. El invierno entra sin invitación por la recién inaugurada abertura, sopla todo rastro de ira y congela una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro de una muchacha que con la mano aun extendida y la boca abierta, mira estupefacta el cristal roto. Finalmente, tras haber cesado el terrible sonido del vidrio cayendo y quebrándose, en algún lugar del patio se escucha un ruido seco que señala el aterrizaje del libro.

Y luego, silencio.

El rostro de la muchacha se retuerce en una mueca de dolor, como si fuese ella quien sufriera la caída y por esos momentos estuviese tendida sobre el suelo, sumergida en una montaña de nieve, con un par de huesos rotos, la piel rasgada, las palabras desperdigadas y las hojas teñidas de sangre.

_Maldición – _dice, sentada en el suelo, y sus labios forman algo similar a una sonrisa de donde escapa una risilla nerviosa.

Considera su infortunio y en un fútil esfuerzo repasa las variables de su desgracia: volumen del objeto, velocidad inicial y final, aceleración, resistencia del blanco, ángulo y gravedad… como olvidar la maldita gravedad, que con manos invisibles precipita a cuanto hoza alzarse sobre la superficie, de vuelta a la tierra dura e inclemente. Y luego dicen que uno no aprende nada en la escuela. La clase de física y furtivas cavilaciones atiborran su cabeza, entorpeciendo su accionar, súbitamente petrificada, como un cervatillo ante faros deslumbrantes que se aproximan. Entonces siente el impacto y despierta. Tras haber pasado unos instantes gastando su tiempo en ecuaciones inútiles, vuelve en sí, toma un trozo de papel y garabatea una excusa.

_Hermana Mizue Hamasaka-sama:_

_Le escribo para informarle sobre cierto incidente sucedido en mi habitación. Una golondrina congelada se estrello contra mi ventana, rompiéndola y muriendo en el proceso. Fui hacia el bosque para enterrarla. Me disculpo por los inconvenientes que puedo haber causado. _

_Okuwaka Tsubomi _

Lamentablemente una pequeña ave de apenas quince centímetros y quince gramos, por más que impacte con la potencia de una bala de cañón, hace poco por explicar el estado en que se encuentra aquella habitación mas allá de la ventana rota. En realidad más bien parece haber sido azotada por un torbellino, o por cinco minutos de furia adolescente… que en realidad vienen a ser lo mismo.

Aun obnubilada por el pánico, Tsubomi es incapaz de esgrimir argumentos plausibles, culpar a la fauna local, a Newton y a la impredecible naturaleza es lo mejor que puede elaborar. Erróneamente satisfecha sale hacia el pasillo, pega la nota en la puerta y velozmente se aleja, esperando que el tiempo y la distancia logren aplacar la ira de la administradora del dormitorio.

Afuera, en la tarde helada del patio, escudriña los alrededores, y cuando por fin encuentra el libro, afortunadamente en buenas condiciones, lo toma contra su pecho con cuidado, como si en realidad se tratase de un ave muerta. Entonces mira el camino que da hacia el bosque, recuerda lo escrito en la nota, y aunque forzosamente debe desaparecer por unos momentos a favor de la verosimilitud de su historia, después de todo no le parece mala idea echar a andar un rato.

Las largas caminatas pueden ser consideradas una conveniente catarsis. Incluso resultar terapéuticas cuando no se puede costear un analista, o la idea de acostarse a corazón abierto sobre un diván y entregarse al riguroso escrutinio de un desconocido causa pavor.

En todo caso es mejor alternativa a destruir tu habitación.

Distraídamente, deambular por aquí y allá, esperando dejar caer la turbación en algún punto del camino. Es por ello que resulta común encontrarse repentinamente esbozando sonrisas y sintiéndose ligera, con la cabeza despejada y el pecho aliviado. Recostada en un árbol, entregándose a la brisa con inusitada alegría, pues seguramente en alguna curva los problemas que nos perseguían quedaron colgados de una rama.

Para Tsubomi, lamentablemente, no es tan fácil.

Se percata que sus pasos no logran alejarla de sus tormentos, mas solo de la realidad, presa de fantasías que pecan en exceso de optimistas. En sus edulcorados devaneos es primavera, y el atardecer crea una imagen bucólica, se ve tendida en un campo de espigas doradas, sus piernas sobre un mantel a cuadros y su cabeza sobre el regazo de alguien que juega distraídamente con sus rizos rosados.

Con una brusca sacudida, busca poner su cabeza en orden.

_- No pienses en esa idiota, ¡no pienses en ella!_ – y mientras reúne la voluntad para someter aquellos deseos culposos, las manos de Tsubomi se tensan sobre la cubierta del libro, amenazando con romperlo en dos.

_-calma, calma, calma…_

Tal vez se trate de algo estacional, piensa para sí, sintiéndose ridícula al saberse una de esas personas influenciables por el clima, esas a quienes los días sombríos las sumen en profunda melancolía. Si tan solo fuese verano, primavera o incluso otoño, si tan solo el cielo estuviese teñido en tonalidades celestinas o purpuras y no en ese gris claustrofóbico que la asfixia, hubiese obtenido algún resultado favorable. Debe ser por esa misma razón que siendo invierno y tras haber caminado casi por una hora sin rumbo fijo, cuanto ha conseguido son piernas adoloridas, ojos llorosos, zapatos mojados y sueños absurdos de tiempos más cálidos.

Las nubes negras allá en el cielo, pasean silenciosas, dejando caer copos de nieve que se amontonan sobre un cuerpo cansado.

_- Estúpida falda absurdamente corta para un colegio católico…_

Abandonada por el calor generado en la euforia de su huida, es el frio quien ahora toma por asalto su cuerpo. Es la nieve que empieza a posarse sobre hombros y cabello lo que gramo a gramo desgasta a su cuerpo en la caminata. Es el halito invernal lo que produce la dificultad al respirar, el ardor en la garganta, la molestia en la nariz, el dolor en los parpados, la extraña sensación en su pecho. Tsubomi sabe que es en tardes como esta, de frio obstinado y oscuridad obtusa, en que presurosa, hay que buscar refugio pues el viento helado hace presa de pantorrillas y muslos expuestos. Es indispensable trasladar la meditación de turno a lugares más propicios, de preferencia techados y con calefacción, con una promesa de cobijas gruesas, café caliente, y porque no… alguien dormitando en un sofá.

Tras ese pensamiento, Tsubomi deja de ver el camino pues sus ojos observan lo que acontece dentro de su cabeza. Instintivamente lleva sus dedos a la boca y en un satisfactorio trance, lentamente dibuja besos sobre sus labios. Se ve aproximándose al sofá, removiendo la frazada con cuidado para no despertar a quien bajo ella aun duerme, una muchacha que viste tan solo una blusa blanca y lencería negra de encaje. Ante tal espectáculo, un rubor carmesí colorea rápidamente sus mejillas. Tsubomi desliza sus manos ansiosas por cabello sedoso, largo, lustroso, oscuro cual cielo sin luces; y es como sentir el suave cause de un rio fluyendo por entre sus dedos. Con la mirada febril firmemente posada sobre aquel cuerpo semidesnudo, sabe que no resistirá mas, su anatomía entera es presa de leves espasmos, como si su sangre repentinamente se hubiese vuelto loca. _¿Te quedaste dormida esperándome?_ – murmura, pero no obtiene respuesta. Tsubomi sonríe y se sumerge en la durmiente con un beso lleno de tierno deseo. Entonces al instante del contacto siente chispazos bajo la piel, las costillas quebrándosele por el constante ataque del corazón desbocado, las caderas moviéndosele por cuenta propia y un extraño sabor a madera mojada…

Tsubomi abre los ojos y se encuentra cerca a los establos, propinándole un apasionado beso a un árbol.

_Qué demonios… _lentamente toma su distancia y se cerciora de que nadie la haya visto, mas avergonzada que sorprendida retoma el sendero principal.

_Esto se está volviendo grave… _y no está exagerando. Una cosa es despertar trenzada a una almohada con la boca inquieta sumergida en ella, pero ir por allí narcotizada por ensoñaciones, repentinamente abrazando, besando y susurrándole a floreros, escobas y arboles es algo grave efectivamente.

Con los labios astillados, la lengua agarrotada y sintiéndose algo patética, camina haciendo su regreso hacia el dormitorio, maldiciendo entre dientes el haberse alejado tanto. Para su frustración, siente las distancias alargarse indefinidamente, los minutos pasan y pareciera que caminase en círculos. La percepción juega malas pasadas cuando confabulan cansancio y vacios afectivos. Sin percatarse, el camino se desvanece una vez más… ella imagina.

Las formas aclaran, los contornos se definen, su fantasía una vez más se expone, vivida como un cine tras sus ojos.

Finalmente recostada tras una puerta cerrada, es cuestión de seguir algunos pasos. Primero, despojarse de las prendas mojadas y vestir algo cómodo y suave, resistir las ganas de desnudarse inmediatamente. Luego, encender la chimenea, procurar un fuego íntimo cuyo brillo tan solo devore unos cuantos metros cuadrados. A continuación, despojar a los muebles de sus cojines y con un hábil juego de muñeca, lanzarlos al suelo sobre la alfombra de la sala, creando así, un lecho improvisado. Por último, dejarse caer en medio de la mezcla con aquella muchacha de la blusa blanca, la lencería negra y el cabello oscuro como la brea. Removerse las pieles y proceder con ternura.

La burbuja de la ilusión explota al ser pinchada por la realidad, pues para su pesar, el último paso no puede ser completado por falta del ingrediente principal. Por ello prefiere el abrazo de la nevada a una habitación vacía.

No es que lo único que desee sea una amante. De vez en cuando ha considerado que incluso tener una compañera de cuarto seria agradable, alguien con quien compartir aquellas cuatro paredes, conversar sobre asuntos intrascendentes, alguien que duerma en una cama frente a la de ella, murmurarle cosas antes de dormir, una respiración vecina en la madrugada, un cepillo de dientes extra en el baño, sonidos de vida cuando ella calle, pasos en la mañana, alguien que le pregunte _¿Dónde estuviste?_

Pero el sistema de organización del dormitorio la ha condenado a ocho metros para ella sola.

Tsubomi deja de caminar. A pesar del frio, la fatiga, y el poco tiempo que resta para que las puertas se cierren. No desea regresar pues además de la soledad cuanto aguarda por ella no es más que el desorden de su cuarto, el hoyo en la ventana y por seguro alguna reprimenda de la hermana Mizue. Evalúa sus alternativas pero se encuentra demasiado exhausta como para pensar, intenta maldecirla en cambio, a ella, a la muchacha de cabello negro, aquella estúpida que la hace actuar de manera aun más estúpida. Entonces se percata que la llama de la furia no se enciende, hasta de eso la ha despojado el cansancio. Y es en ese momento en que cae en cuenta de que las horas de caminata cumplieron su cometido, agotadas sus fuerzas le es imposible seguir sintiéndose molesta, y aunque sea una solución temporal, sabe que por el momento, es lo mejor que puede esperar a conseguir.

Aunque pensándolo mejor, después de todo, no es tan malo que no haya nadie esperándola. Así no tiene que escuchar preguntas indeseables o convivir con hábitos molestos, ser atormentada por los lloriqueos de una muchacha idiota, o las quejas de quien no soporta su volátil carácter. De esta forma puede arrojar libros por la ventana cuando se le venga en gana.

Tal vez aun le quede tiempo de dar una vuelta por el lago, patinar sobre él, caer en la nieve y llegar empapada a su habitación para lanzar su ropa por doquier y mojar la cama.

Quince minutos después Tsubomi hace anotaciones mentales para no volver a intentar cosas ridículas como esa. Efectivamente empapada, segura de haber cogido una neumonía y sintiendo la hipotermia como un riesgo palpable que amenaza con dejarla sin dedos en pies y manos, apura el paso para poder ponerse ha cubierto. De sus labios azules escapa una pequeña voz que en tono invariable recita un mantra que es repetido sin cesar: _ducha caliente, ducha caliente, ducha caliente…_

Y probablemente ese pensamiento haya sido el único responsable de poder hacerla llegar a tiempo. Un minuto de demora y la reja no se habría cerrado tras ella sino en su rostro. Ya en el dormitorio, se arrastra hacia su habitación, sube escaleras y avanza por pasillos donde muchachas curiosas fallan en disimular su sorpresa, miradas inquisitivas, murmullos escandalosos, no tienen reparo en tratarla como a un animal extraño – _¿Ya la viste? Esta toda sucia y mojada ¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Qué habrá hecho? Seguramente peleo con alguien ¿Qué hará con ese libro? ¿No te parece que tiene los labios hinchados? ¿No creerás que…? _– pero Tsubomi es impermeable a todo, como si el frio hubiese entumecido cada sentido y sensación. Avanzando lentamente, deja atrás a la última de las voces.

Al doblar una esquina puede ver finalmente su puerta, y sonríe por los escasos metros que restan para llegar, entonces repara en una pequeña mancha blanca sobre la superficie. La nota sigue en su lugar. Y por alguna razón tan sola la visión de la inofensiva hoja de papel le quema los ojos; la toma de una esquina removiéndola con cuidado. Abre la puerta y entra.

Todo sigue en su exacto lugar, el caos inerte del que se despidió hacia unas horas la saluda indolente, el hoyo en la ventana le silba con disimulo. Tsubomi pasea sus ojos por la habitación, baja la cabeza, lanza el libro sobre la cama y sin encender las luces se dirige hacia el baño. Sin prisa se remueve la ropa mojada, como si fuese una piel gastada que ya lejos de protegerla solo logra ser una prisión. Desnuda, espera a que la tina se llene, se sienta al borde de esta y lucha por resistirse a la tentación de sumergir sus dedos en el agua caliente, si lo hiciera no podría controlarse, se lanzaría de inmediato y desperdiciaría el enorme placer de sumergirse por completo en una tina llena, de ser abrazada íntegramente por aquella exquisita tibieza que por esos momentos encuentra incluso más deseable que el escenario con la muchacha de cabello negro, en la alfombra y cerca a la chimenea. Entonces habla para sí misma _¿de qué novela barata habré sacado eso? Ja… una chimenea. Solo me falto el champagne._

Un par de estornudos ponen fin a su autocritica, y cuando abraza su cuerpo cansado se da cuenta que esta temblando. Para su fortuna ya no necesita esperar más. Sin mayor ceremonia, sin palabras o pensamientos, sin siquiera pararse, Tsubomi entra en el agua. Simplemente desliza su cuerpo desde su posición y por unos segundos es tragada en su totalidad. Cuando emerge, su rostro extasiado es suficiente prueba de lo mucho que necesitaba aquello y luego de una rápida bocanada de aire se pierde una vez más bajo la superficie.

Casi una hora después, una diminuta figura guarecida tras una esponjosa bata rosada sale del baño.

Tsubomi enciende la luz y deja escapar un largo suspiro al encontrarse con la invariable imagen frente a ella, ropa desperdigada por doquier, la cama desecha, las almohadas evidentemente violentadas…

_- En momentos como este me gustaría pertenecer a Miator y estar en un grado superior, así tendría mi propia ayudante de cuarto para que se encargue de estas cosas… una pequeña Chiyo-chan zumbando por la habitación._

Resignada se dispone a solucionar el problema por sus propios medios, Tsubomi toma el libro que dio inicio a su tarde de vagabundeos y ensoñaciones. Entonces considera como habría sido su noche de no haber roto la ventana.

Luego de finalizar con su ataque de ira, y acabadas sus fuerzas… Interpretando un ritual se recostaría en el marco de la ventana, tal vez cubierta por una manta, con una taza de café caliente en la mano, con las piernas recogidas y pegadas al torso, con los ojos extraviados en el frio exterior del patio para rehuirle al gélido interior de su propio cuerpo. Entonces se quedaría allí, suspirando con un deseo entre los labios, inmóvil. Tras varias horas, arrastraría su cuerpo laxo hasta la cama, conduciéndolo torpemente por entre las sabanas, luego cerraría los ojos, y con todas las lágrimas aun sin derramar hubiese deseado perderse en algún sueño pasajero que la sustraiga de la realidad por varios años.

_- Ahora que lo pienso, este ha sido el mejor uso que le he dado a un libro de francés._

Sorprendida por su propio animo se apresura a darle fin a la tarea de traer algo de orden al cuarto. Minutos después lo único de lo que queda por encargarse es la ventana. Toma un puñado de hojas y algo de cinta adhesiva para improvisar una cobertura, y es en ese momento de delicada elaboración cuando las ve. Basta un breve instante en que sus ojos merodearon distraídamente por el patio para identificar aquella mancha borrosa en la glorieta. Tras afinar la visión, surgen un par de personas cubiertas por una manta, unos segundos más de análisis y se dibujan frente a ella los cuerpos de Hikari y de Amane.

Tsubomi no las ve pues están de espalda a ella, pero aun así las imagina sonriendo, con los dedos trenzados, tibias y cómodas en su capullo. Y a pesar de considerarlas muñecas de porcelana, hermosas, frías y muertas, privadas de la fricción de una pareja convencional… las envidia. Y la verdad es que es precisamente por eso, mientras que para sus ojos foráneos no son más que esculturas sin vida, contemplando eternamente la belleza de la otra; en realidad es seguro que exista un delicado subtexto en su admiración, palabras inaudibles y todo un vocabulario de miradas. Es este discreto amor cargado de simbolismos y complicidad lo que Tsubomi realmente ambiciona.

Su atención ahora se centra en otro asunto; en una habitación que tiene una mejor vista de aquella escena y la posibilidad de que su propietaria se encuentre presenciándola.

_Espero que estés viendo esto… Yaya-senpai_


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Reviews! (=

Esto debió haber sido terminado hace unas dos semanas pero motivos de fuerza mayor (película de Haruhi, maratónicas lecturas de manga, malas borracheras, crisis laboral, iniciar una nueva relación, etc) pospusieron la culminación del capítulo. Y la verdad es que sigue creciendo… tenía planeado abarcar en esta entrega todo el asunto de la elección de Etoile y la escena entre Tsubomi y Yaya en el cuarto de esta ultima y… y demás. Así que un capitulo mas de material de la serie para luego entrar a lo original.

.

.

.

.

**2.**

No le interesa la historia, las páginas y páginas que cuentan sobre su descubrimiento o el proceso de adaptación y manufactura que ha sufrido tras los siglos. Tampoco sus viajes y el detalle pormenorizado de sus arribos a particulares geografías. Lugares, fechas, nombres y hombres vinculados con él la tienen sin cuidado. Igualmente le importa muy poco conocer el numeroso confeti químico que por estos días lo inundan, o la alquimia que le da vida.

Le basta saber con qué es chocolate y es delicioso.

Ahora que lo piensa con ¿detenimiento?, Tsubomi considera que ese es su placer culposo por excelencia. Y llega a esta conclusión mientras se chupa los dedos lentamente, paseando su lengua por ellos, en largos y parsimoniosos movimientos.

Y como todo placer culposo, desata en ella una lucha continua, un intenso oleaje de arrepentimiento, se siente sucia, se siente… culpable. Pero a pesar que lo niegue una y mil veces, después de todo, es inútil mentirse a sí misma; su cuerpo se rehúsa a ser domesticado, la voz de su carne le susurra las verdades que ante el mundo calla. Tsubomi adora las cosas dulces, esa es una verdad absoluta.

Y por ello, se odia. Es un rezago de su infancia que debe de eliminar, pues es indispensable educar sus gustos ya que en su imagen de la adultez, solo existen sabores amargos y desabridos: café, cigarrillos y dietas de setecientas calorías diarias.

Eso es lo que se repite cada vez que tiene frente a ella un postre y cada vez termina comiéndoselo de todas formas, derramando lágrimas de frustración sobre el plato vacio.

_Maldita sea… _

Cuando eventualmente lo acepta, es porque llega a un entendimiento con su debilidad (y porque la situación está a punto de volverla loca), aprende que no todo puede ser racionalizado, que dentro de uno pugnan deseos antagónicos y que si bien no es acertado domarlos, es necesario encausarlos. Fabricar válvulas de escape para la presión, pues hasta la más perfecta de las mascaras se quiebra.

Así decide que si ha de seguir haciéndolo, lo hará bien. Por eso no solo se limita al chocolate, sino que se expande a pastelería de cada forma y latitud… trufas de menta, estanislaoz de nuez, daifukus de fresa, oyatsus de castaña, strudel de manzana, mouse de sabayón, bordaleau de peras, y una larga, casi interminable lista de exquisitas etcéteras.

Con su recién ganada paz interior esas pequeñas glorias azucaradas se convierten en un pequeño alivio en el crudo camino hacia la adultez… y también en su secreto más celosamente guardado.

Entonces es aceptada en St. Spica lo cual plantea ciertas dificultades. Teme que tendrá que escabullirse en la cafetería para robar pasteles. _Cuan decadente… transformada en una ladrona de postres. Decadente y patética… _Pero su madre quiere engreír a su adorada hija a quien ya no podrá ver tan seguido, así que le ofrece enviarle una dotación semanal de postres que endulcen su estancia en la escuela. Tsubomi se opone a la idea, dice que no es una niñita de mamá, dice que no quiere esa clase de miramientos, dice que no le gustan los dulces, dice que solo acepta por no hacerle un desaire.

Desde ese momento, cada domingo se le es enviada una caja que puntual va a recibir; y todo el asunto se asemeja a un encuentro clandestino, como si de traficantes o espías se tratase. Y debe de ser así, porque nadie, sin excepción y bajo ninguna circunstancia debe descubrir que la seria y madura Tsubomi Okuwaka, la estudiante modelo, la responsable y elegante, la de la mirada serena y sonrisa calculada, posee una adicción cuasi toxicómana por pastelillos rosa decorados con espirales de crema arcoíris, y que los come con las manos, desperdigando migajas por sus labios ansiosos, manchando su nariz con lunares de chantillí, lanzando chirriantes gemidos de satisfacción.

_Si alguien me descubriese_… el solo pensamiento la llena de angustia y desata en ella un tic nervioso: sus ojos se cierren con vehemencia y su espalda se curva como el de una gata con el lomo mojado, es un escalofrío que le detiene el corazón y le recorre cada vertebra de principio a fin. _Oh mi reputación_… murmura ante la posibilidad.

Pero no puede evitarlo, resistir la tentación del azúcar es un esfuerzo fútil.

Es por ello que cada domingo espera con ansias el envío de su madre. Diez minutos antes de las ocho de la mañana, se la puede encontrar merodeando con disimulo cerca a la oficina donde se recogen las encomiendas; espera que no hayan estudiantes cerca, lo cual según sus cálculos no constituiría un requerimiento difícil de cumplir considerado día y hora, pues por esos momentos a la mayoría aun le quedarían por lo menos treinta minutos de sueño antes de despertarse para la misa dominical. Espera que el reloj marque las ocho y que la puerta se abra, entonces aguarda agazapada en su escondite un poco más, un par de segundos, hasta que la recepcionista la divise tras una columna y la invite a acercarse con una ligera venia. Entonces, con una soltura ensayada hasta el cansancio, se aproxima, y hace una pregunta cuya respuesta da por sentada _¿hay un paquete para mí? _Luego de la predecible respuesta afirmativa de la encargada, Tsubomi agradece con una reverencia, le echa un último vistazo a la mujer sonriente que tiene frente a ella, se cerciora de que no haya nadie observándola, y haciendo lo mejor por cubrir la caja entre sus delgados brazos, emprende una discreta retirada.

Lamentablemente, las cosas no siempre fueron tan fáciles

Aun recuerda la primera vez en que tuvo que cumplir con toda aquella ceremonia, que lejos de la fluidez de los episodios posteriores, resulto ser accidentada, traumática, humillante y catastróficamente vergonzosa; como un viaje en montaña rusa en que la valentía da rápido pasó a destemplados gritos de niñita.

Y en realidad hubieron destemplados gritos de niñita; cuando Saiga-san, la encargada en cuestión, trajo por primera vez el paquete y lo abrió para verificar que el contenido este en orden, fue como si la mujer hubiese abierto la mismísima caja de Pandora. Tsubomi dio su nombre pero estaba demasiado distraída y nerviosa cuidándose de que ninguna alumna la descubra como para prestar atención incluso a lo que sucedía frente a ella. Fue el aroma lo que la alerto, la inconfundible esencia del mazapán la que atrajo su mirada hacia las manos de Saiga quien ya había abierto el paquete y tenia aprisionada una de los pequeñas cajas que poblaban su interior, en aquel preciso instante levantaba la tapa del recipiente nacarado, revelando así su contenido: manjū, una docena de ellos, de formas tan elaboradas y hermosas que hasta daría lastima comerlos. La mandíbula de Tsubomi pareció ceder en ese instante, desencajarse de su lugar y quedar colgando varios centímetros bajo su posición inicial; de su boca desmesuradamente abierta empezó a brotar un sonido agudo y entrecortado, un grito asfixiado que señalaba el inicio del pánico. Debía actuar rápido, contener el daño, obrar por el silencio de aquella mujer ¿sobornarla o amenazarla? ¿Cuál de las dos seria la opción menos pecaminosa?

Pero fue demasiado tarde

_¡Okuwaka-san te mandaron dulces! _

Cuando Tsubomi escucho la voz de Saiga-san sintió que sus tímpanos se rasgaban; le pareció una voz tan fuerte que inundaría todo el dormitorio

_¡Una caja repleta de dulces!_

En ese segundo, para Tsubomi, el mundo se detuvo

_¡Oh! Y vienen con una nota de tu madre_

Y empezó a moverse una vez más, muy pero muy rápido

Es cierto que la intensión de la pequeña chica no era convertirse en el primer caso de una alumna de Spica en ser acusada de asesinar a un miembro del personal administrativo; es por ello que echando mano de cada onza de fuerza de voluntad, altero el rumbo de sus manos cual zarpas, para que así no fuesen a parar en el cuello de la cándida mujer que sostenía la carta de su madre, sino al papel en sí.

Si ya había sido lanzada a su ataúd por las declaraciones anteriores, tener que escuchar cómo se hacían públicas las siempre bochornosas palabras de su madre, habrían sido los clavos que cerrasen su metafórico féretro por la eternidad. Y ser enterrada a dos metros bajo tierra no le hubiese parecido lo suficiente hondo para escapar de la vergüenza.

_¡Eso es privado!_ sentencio Tsubomi, mientras le arrebataba la carta

Saiga fue tomada por sorpresa. Un segundo atrás tenía la hoja en las manos y al siguiente lo sostenía una Tsubomi furibunda y encaramada sobre el marco de la ventana de atención

_Okuwaka-san eso era innecesario, no iba a leer la carta_

Pero lejos de tranquilizarla, estas palabras fueron a parar a oídos sordos. ¿Qué le sucedía a esta alumna que parecía haber perdido la razón y estaba escalando el mueble que separaba el vestíbulo de su área de trabajo?

_Okuwaka-san, eso está prohibido… Okuwaka-san, se vas a hacer daño… Okuwaka-san, podía usar la puerta, no está con llave, Okuwa…_

Tsubomi había pasado por la ventana y atravesado a gatas el escritorio de Saiga-san, quien la miraba algo asustada. Cuando todo eso acabase, recordaría hablar con la administradora del dormitorio para solicitarle poner barrotes en su oficina.

Ya incorporada, la muchacha avanzo con paso errático pero decidido hacia su paquete, lo contemplo un momento y rápidamente se interpuso entre este y la pobre mujer que no podía creer la forma en que se iniciaba su día, y peor aún, antes de haber tomado su café.

_Sasasasasa… Saiga-san, con todo respeto, este, esto, este paquete, también, es es es es privado ¿sabe? _

Después de todo no está loca, solo nerviosa. Eso fue lo que pensó al escuchar el repentino tartamudeo de la pequeña chica de Spica. Entonces vio como aun dirigiéndole la mirada, deslizo sus manos hacia la caja, tomándola como pudo, aprisionándola contra su espalda e intentado llevársela con la mayor sutileza posible. Lo cual resulto en un miserable fallo, era un espectáculo doloroso de observar, avanzaba como un cangrejo, de costado, con las pinzas retorcidas en una posición antinatural y sobre todo, dolorosa; a cada paso dado iba tumbando cuanto encontraba en su camino. Al llegar a la puerta y luchar con la cerradura en un infructuoso intento por huir de aquel lugar, la situación se había vuelto intolerablemente absurda, ambas estaban allí, en el silencio de aquella habitación que parecía haber sido vandalizada, mirándose y riendo nerviosas. Minako Saiga, con sus veintiocho años, cuatro de ellos trabajando en Astraea, nunca había pasado por algo similar.

Intento acercarse a Tsubomi, siempre manteniendo una actitud conciliadora - _Okuwaka-san, no puedo dejar que se lleve ese paquete, aun debo terminar de revisarlo_

Pero a cada paso dado, Tsubomi retrocedía dos. Era un baile interminable - _No hay nada extraño en el, solo son cosas que manda mi madre_

_Supongo, pero…_

Hasta que quedo arrinconada, y cuando esto sucede las personas pueden llegar a actuar en forma peligrosa_ - No es que contenga cigarrillos o licor o algo sospechoso_

O estúpida… Tsubomi no se estaba ayudando, pero tampoco podía detenerse, escupía sin cuidado alguno cuanta palabra le subiese por la garganta

_Imagino que no, pero aun así, Okuwaka-san, no me tomara mucho_

_Acaso cree que escondo drogas ¿esta insinuando que mi madre me manda drogas?_

_No, por supuesto que no, jamás siquiera imaginaria que su madre podría hacer algo por el estilo_

_Entonces cree que alguien más podría hacerlo y que la carta que vio no es otra cosa que una burda treta para despistar a quien debe revisar el correo _

_No, no… no, por dios, no_

_¡Esta blasfemando!_

_¿Ah?_

_¡Podría demandarla! _

_¿Por blasfemar?_

_Podría demandarla por difamación y acusarla con la hermana Hamasaka-san por blasfemar _

_¿Qué? _

_Pero no tengo tiempo para eso, así que con su permiso – _Tsubomi retomo su lucha con la perilla que no cedía

_Okuwaka-san espere, sé que no habrá nada extraño, es decir, solo habían dulces y… y bueno, está girando la perilla en la dirección equivocada._

Al escuchar eso, la razón de Tsubomi se declaro como ausente

_¿Eh?_

_Que la perilla tendría que girarla…_

Pero no era eso a lo que Tsubomi se refería, de pronto salir de allí había perdido su importancia. No quería irse; es más, no podía irse

_¿Qué dulces?_

_Oh eso, bueno, los que están en la caja_

_Ya sé a dónde quiere llegar, me va a decir que la droga está en los dulces, porque sabe que odio las cosas dulces ya que jamás he probado algo dulce en la cafetería, y resulta __sospechoso que me manden dulces, entonces la droga está en los dulces… ¡Ja! La descubrí_

_Voy a empezar a pensar que realmente hay droga en ese paquete_

_¡Podría demandarla! _

_Okuwaka-san creo que está un poco alterada, no se le ve muy bien, ¿quiere que le lleve a la enfermería?_

Y en realidad no se le veía muy bien. La determinación de Tsubomi empezaba a flaquear, quería terminar con todo ello lo más rápido posible. Dio una profunda bocanada de aire e intento una aproximación distinta - ¿_Acaso no hay forma de que haga su trabajo sin abrir la caja?_

_¿Cómo? Eso no es posible…_

_Podrían usar rayos x- _pero solo consiguió acentuar el ridículo del asunto.

_Okuwaka-san estamos en una escuela no en un aeropuerto_

_Para lo que nuestros padres pagan, deberían tener una máquina de rayos x en este lugar_

_¿Habla en serio?_

_Están invadiendo mi privacidad_

_Lo siento Okuwaka-san pero son las normas del dormitorio _

_Entonces no quiero el paquete. Envíenlo de vuelta_

_¿Eh? Esta segura_

_Si, tal vez, es decir… si, llévenselo_

Tsubomi dejo el paquete en el suelo, se irguió pareciendo haber recuperado la compostura y sobre todo, la sensatez. Aclaro su garganta para luego soltar un sincero _"lamento las molestias"_, hizo un venia y se retiro tranquilamente.

Cinco segundos después entro de nuevo

_Cambie de opinión _

Tomo el paquete y realizo un rápido escape

_¡Okuwaka-san no puede llevárselo! _

Que termino en tragedia antes de dar más de diez pasos

La inexperiencia de un ladrón puede llevarlo a cometer errores fatales como no saber cómo quitarle el seguro a un arma, asaltar un lugar sin dinero, o no prestarle atención a la ruta de huida.

De esta forma se produjo el primer encuentro entre Tsubomi Okuwaka y Yaya Nanto, que duro tan solo los tres segundos en que se sostuvieron una mirada sorprendida antes que todo se volviese oscuro y silencioso.

Cuando Tsubomi abrió los ojos, bien le pareció que pudieron haber pasado diez horas o diez segundos. Se incorporo y trastabillando dio un par de pasos por el salón, tuvo que sostenerse en una pared pues el mundo le daba vueltas y sentía que el cerebro se le estaba escurriendo por un agujero en la frente. Su pulgar inspecciono la presunta herida y cuando fue a posarse frente a sus ojos, la prognosis estaba confirmada, un rojo escarlata teñía su dedo. El traumatismo sufrido no fue resultado del impacto entre ambas sino más bien debido al efecto rebote producido por la caja, que al interponerse entre ambas al momento del choque, vino a actuar como un resorte, así que tras el impacto y la compresión, siguió la expansión que lanzo a Yaya contra el piso y a Tsubomi de cara contra una pared.

Esta última, aun desorientada por la contusión, se arrastro como pudo para inspeccionar a la chica que yacía desmayada en el suelo, y que agradable sorpresa descubrir que se trataba de una bella durmiente. Lo que siguió fue una curiosa sucesión de hechos que siempre podrán ser atribuidos al impacto que estremeció su masa cerebral, limitando seriamente un adecuado accionar lógico.

Lo primero que hizo fue tocar el pecho izquierdo de la muchacha, suponer que con el fin de sentir un corazón aun palpitante. Tras fracasar en su intento, probó buscar el pulso en el cuello, pero incapaz de proceder con delicadeza, lo único que logro fue estrangularla. Para culminar con su pésima actuación de enfermera, remato con un par de contundentes bofetadas que fallaron en despertar a su paciente de turno. Temiendo lo peor, basado en su apresurado diagnostico, Tsubomi concluyo que la muchacha no respiraba y que por lo tanto no había tiempo que perder, hurgo en el arremolinado contenido de su cabeza y consiguió dar con el recuerdo de una clase de resucitación cardio-pulmonar. Sin vacilar, tapo la nariz de Yaya, le abrió la boca y se dispuso a poner en práctica lo aprendido.

Ese definitivamente seria un recuerdo que jamás la abandonaría, su primer "beso" no sería otra cosa que darle respiración boca a boca a una chica inconsciente.

Tsubomi se recostó sobre Yaya y al encontrarse a escasos centímetros del rostro de esta, percibió sobre su propia piel la tibia respiración de la durmiente; lo cual constituía la prueba irrefutable de que su intervención a aquellos maravillosos y antojadizamente suaves labios, no era necesaria. _Maldición_ – murmuro

Y tal vez fue el estado de aturdimiento en que se hallaba, pero tal razón no la detendría. Lo que sí lo hizo, fue la repentina sensación melosa bajo su mano.

Al ponerse en una mejor posición se había apoyado sobre un trozo de chocolate, _extraño_, pensó, _como habrá venido a parar acá_. Y a causa del estado en que se hallaba, le tomo un instante entender lo que sucedía, fue al tercer lento pestañeo de su análisis en que comprendió el horror que significaba la aparición en ese lugar de un trozo de chocolate, para ser más específicos, de una trufa de menta como las que le suele mandar su madre. El impacto había mandado el paquete por los aires, ocasionado una lluvia de postres que yacían desperdigados por doquier.

Levantándose lo más rápido que pudo se encomendó a la tarea de recoger hasta el último grano de azúcar que encontrase. Y considerando que su coordinación había mermado hasta ser fácilmente comparable al de un oficinista cuarentón, con un párkinson insipiente y con una botella de sake encima, lo hizo bastante bien. Aun no había terminado con la recolección cuando Saiga, ignorante de los acontecimientos, por fin salía de su oficina con la intención de ir a buscar a la ladrona en su habitación. Lo que encontró en cambio fue a dos alumnas de Spica, una de ellas, inmóvil y tendida en el piso mientras que la otra era nada más y nada menos que la señorita Okuwaka con una herida en la frente, tambaleándose por el lugar y terminando de recoger lo que parecía ser el contenido de su paquete.

_¿Por qué? _Pensó para sí la mujer _¿Por qué a mí? ¿Y porque antes del sagrado café de la mañana?_

Tsubomi, ignorante de su presencia, acababa de recoger el ultimo bombón de chocolate, así que lo siguiente a tratar seria resumir sus esfuerzos por despertar a la accidentada. En ese instante la asalto un pensamiento _¿Qué estoy haciendo? Mis prioridades están tan pero tan mal, le doy más importancia a encubrir este asunto que a ayudar a… _perono tuvo tiempo de terminar su reflexión –_ ¿¡Qué paso aquí!?_ – inquirió Saiga con desbordado nerviosísimo.

Bastaron estas palabras para que Tsubomi rápidamente volviera del umbral del daño cerebral y su conciencia saliera del estado de piloto automático en que se hallaba

Petrificada, doblo su cuello en un lento y espasmódico movimiento que se asemejaba al descrito por una maquina impulsada por viejos engranajes. Cuando finalmente sus miradas se encontraron, como una niña quien ha sido descubierta en medio de una travesura, respondió titubeante– _puedo explicarlo_

Realmente podía, sorprendentemente podía, sus ideas de pronto tan claras. Y lo hubiese hecho, relatado la infortunada sucesión de eventos que llevaron a aquel resultado, pero cuando abrió la boca, su lengua empezando a articular la primera silaba de su declaración, no fue su voz la que se escucho, sino la de otra persona, que con espanto decía: - _¡Yaya-chan!_

La escena se estaba volviendo desagradablemente concurrida

En el momento en que Saiga se percataba de esta nueva presencia y se disponía a hablar con el fin de poner algo de orden en aquel caos poblado de gritos y niñas contusas, Tsubomi usando la caja cual ariete, la interrumpió hundiéndosela en el estomago y empujándola de vuelta hacia su oficina.

_Okuwaka-san - _fue lo último que llego a escuchar antes de silenciarla con un –_ ya regreso. Juro explicárselo todo – _y sin mayor preocupación, cerró la puerta, dejando a Saiga incapacitada por lo certero del golpe, el paquete a sus pies, con las manos sobre el estomago herido y con un puñado de palabras aun en la boca pero sin la fuerza suficiente como para volverlas audibles

Cuando Tsubomi regresa a ver a la otra chica hay una rubia auxiliándola.

La pequeña rubia del llamado lastimero, investiga el cuerpo con manos cuidadosas. Tsubomi deja de respirar, y es que la percibe frágil y etérea, una existencia que podría ser dispersada por la mas mínima corriente de aire, por un suspiro, por una fonética demasiado ruidosa. Entonces la otra despierta, la muchacha que parece ir bajo el nombre de Yaya, adolorida y evidentemente confusa. Tsubomi sabe que debe portarse a la altura de las circunstancias, de su escuela, de su nombre, de la impecable imagen urdida con cuidado y esmero.

_Disculpen. Mi nombre es Okuwaka, Okuwaka Tsubomi, quería explicar lo sucedido_

Pero algo no va bien, la chica de cabello negro, la tal Yaya-chan la mira de una forma extraña, de una forma algo… hostil

_Tú…_ es lo único que dice, una palabra corta que se vuelve insoportablemente extensa y áspera, como el gruñido de un animal que carga con navajas y rocas en su garganta.

Considerando que hasta hace pocos segundos había estado desmayada, a Tsubomi le sorprende lo rápido que la chica se pone en pie y la manera amenazadora de su caminar; como segura recorre los metros que las separan en apenas un par de zancadas. Como desafiante alza la mano, le apunta y dispara un dedo que se hunde en su pecho. Y al instante del contacto tiene la extraña sensación de que la atravesaran, que de pronto en su piel nacerá un agujero, que sus músculos le darán paso como una flor que se abre para revelar su interior, y que sus costillas cederán como puertas azotada por un vendaval; entonces finalmente expuesta, vulnerable, desnuda, ligera, fría, aquel tacto indetenible llegara hasta su alma misma.

Y no le parece desagradable en lo absoluto, por alguna razón quiere entregarse a esa muchacha y deslizarse entre sus dedos. Su presencia es aplastantemente cautivadora y cuando abre la boca para hablar, Tsubomi deja de respirar una vez más para escucharla con claridad

_¿Cuál es tu problema, acaso eres idiota?_

Pero no era eso precisamente lo que esperaba oír

_¿Qué, también eres sorda?_

Y no mejoraba en lo más mínimo

_¿Cuál es mi problema? ¿Cuál es "tu" problema? Gritando e insultando a la gente que intenta disculparse_. Eso era lo que en realidad quería decir, pero su censura no se lo permitiría. Por más que fuese una vulgar salvaje respetaría a su senpai, así que en cambio prueba con algo más diplomático. _Lo siento, estaba intentando disculparme por lo ocurrido_

_Si no fueses idiota no tendrías porque disculparte_

Realmente no se lo estaban poniendo fácil, y la rubia bonita parecía estar en shock, predecible considerando lo evidentemente endeble que se le veía, una de esas personas incapaces de encarar un conflicto, el tipo de chicas que guardan silencio y tiemblan como un pequeño animal empapado cuando un degenerado las manosea en el tren… aunque jamás debe de haber subido a un tren para empezar porque tiene ese aire a niña rica, y las niñas ricas no abordan el transporte público, en fin ese no era el punto.

_No creo ser idiota, es solo que andaba distraída, y es por eso que me disculpo_ – una buena respuesta, educada pero decidida, después de todo no se dejaría pisotear por nadie

_Casi me rompes la cabeza_

_Si puede gritar de esa forma no debe ser tan grave_ – estas palabras se deslizan fuera de su boca y es recién cuando están sueltas en el aire que cae en cuenta de ellas. Hay ocasiones en que el cuerpo conspira con el subconsciente, poniéndonos en toda suerte de aprietos… por eso de las normas y lo socialmente aceptado.

Mientras espera la reacción de la otra chica, Tsubomi interioriza un solemne - _Joder…_

Yaya evidencia su sorpresa por lo escuchado arqueando las cejas. Le divierte la insolencia de la pequeña. - _Oh la niña tiene una boca grande_

_Definitivamente no tanto como…_

_No te atrevas a terminar esa frase_. Yaya no deja de sonreír

_Oh vaya… palabras tan predecibles, déjame adivinar, de lo contrario me arrepentiré ¿cierto? Porque no tengo idea de quién eres y bla bla bla _– ¿cómo demonios pudo siquiera sentirse atraída por alguien así? Debe de haber sido el golpe en la cabeza

_Nanto Yaya y no soy una estúpida niña rica con poses de diva y asco por el resto del mundo… y tampoco digo cosas absurdas como esa. Oh, y soy tu senpai así que mostrar algo de respeto estaría bien_

_El respeto es para quien lo merece_

_Toda una rebelde ¿no? Eso debe explicar el tinte rosa y la pésima actitud_

No dejan de mirarse, y de pronto están compartiendo una incómoda cercanía, pero es parte del ritual de intimidación, ingresar al espacio personal, y presionar más y más y más y quien no lo soporte será la perdedora. Tan próximas se encuentran que respiran la exhalación de la otra.

_Disculpen, podrían dejar de discutir_ – la rubia filtra su petición con timidez, en una voz mínima

Pero su efecto es devastador. Tanto Yaya como Tsubomi voltean a mirarla y son desarmadas en el instante, por esos grandes ojos turquesa que tienen mayor capacidad de disuasión que una pistola apuntada a la cabeza.

_Será mejor que me vaya, no quiero ocasionar más problemas. _Tsubomi quiere retirarse, dejar ese incidente atrás y encargarse de su asunto pendiente con Saiga-san… probablemente estará en grandes problemas pero no hay sentido en retrasar lo inevitable. Quiere irse pero algo se lo impide, y no es otra cosa que una delicada mano de porcelana aferrada a su manga.

_Oku… Okuwaka-san ¿cierto? Por favor, deberías ir a la enfermería, eso se ve bastante mal-_dice la rubia con voz y mirada suplicante

Tsubomi recuerda la sangre y de pronto la herida en su frente empieza a doler, examina sus dedos, un rastro rojo aun tiñe su pulgar –_oh no se preocupe- _ intenta pronunciar su nombre, pero no lo ha oído aun. La otra chica se percata de ello y se presenta en el acto, algo avergonzada por no haberlo hecho antes

_Mi nombre es Konohana Hikari_

_Es un placer Konohana-senpai_

_Oh no, por favor, Hikari está bien_

_No, no podría_

_No es problema_

_Esa clase de confianza no es adecuada_

_Insisto_

_Pero debo respetar a mis senpais_

_Pero no me has faltado el respeto en ningún momento_

_Pero…_

_Bien, ustedes dos, basta de eso- _algo irritada, Yaya las interrumpe, dando un par de palmadas, como si estuviese tratando con niñas de primaria- _si siguen así esta conversación nunca va a acabar. Y tú _–súbitamente voltea hacia Tsubomi con mirada maliciosa, su cabello casi azotándola -_ deberías respetar a todas tus senpais, no solo a las que te gustan_

_¿¡Qué!? _Tsubomi es tomada por sorpresa y de inmediato se sonroja, intenta refutar pero tanto sus ideas como su lengua se enredan, cuanto sale de su boca son sonidos ininteligibles. _¿Se habrán dado cuenta?_ –piensa alarmada

_Oh por favor no te molestes en negarlo. _Yaya se apresura en dominar la conversación._ En serio, parece que no puedes ni con monosílabos en este momento. Además es evidente, pero no te preocupes no hay ningún problema, no tienes chances con ella_

_¿Qué?_ Y de la sorpresa, Tsubomi pasa rápidamente a la indignación. Esta siendo subestimada y eso es algo que no puede soportar, le resulta algo aun peor que la calumnia.

Pero Yaya no le da respiro, con la mejor de sus sonrisas condescendientes, continua-_ Puedes encontrar alguna otra chica, tampoco te preocupes por eso, hay bastante de donde elegir, aunque sería una lástima que justo te guste alguna heterosexual, pero hay muy pocas de esas. También ten en cuenta que una cuantas alumnas están comprometidas, con hombres me refiero, pero que eso no te detenga, es más, esas son las más dispuestas, ya sabes, por lo que deben de disfrutar el tiempo que les queda y eso; pero no te enamores de ninguna de ellas, no abandonarían un matrimonio por una aventurilla con una compañera, aunque podrías ser la amante, de ti depende. ¡Oh! ten en cuenta también que este es un asunto tácito, prácticamente todo el mundo sabe de esto pero no por eso puedes ir por allí alardeando con tu noviecita, después de todo aquí se trata de guardar las apariencias… se perdona el pecado pero no el escándalo, no rompas las reglas y tendrás varios años de hermoso idilio juvenil. Oh cierto, si por casualidad te involucras con la etoile, no esperes que te llame al día siguiente, disfruta mientras dure y aprende a decir adiós, ella es esa clase de persona, la reconocerás fácilmente, hermosa, alta, delgada, un cuerpo diez puntos con una extraordinaria aura de promiscuidad y esos ojos mentirosos que parecen decir "tú eres especial". Sin sentimientos involucrados, no existen los cuentos de hadas, recuérdalo. Y cuando tomen algo de ti, tú también toma algo de ellas. En fin, bienvenida al club. ¿Hikari nos vamos? _

Pero Hikari no se mueve

_Yaya-chan, tu también necesitas ir a la enfermería_

_¿Por qué?_

_¡Te encontré desmayada en el piso!_

_Bueno, eso es por culpa de esta idiota -_y señala despectivamente a una Tsubomi silenciosa e inmóvil a quien parece se le han fundido las neuronas- _pero no pasa nada, estoy bien_

_Yaya-chan, es necesario que te examinen. Y deja de decirle cosas horribles a Tsubomi-chan_

_¿Tsubomi-chan? –_Yaya le reprende el exceso de confianza en un tono de voz cargado de celo

Hikari se corrige rápidamente _¡Oh, lo siento! No era mi intensión Tsubomi-chan, digo… Okuwaka-san_

Tsubomi aun no responde, está en shock luego de escuchar el discurso de Yaya, demasiado directo para su gusto y sensibilidad, tan directo como un puñetazo al cerebro.

_Creo que se siente mal por el golpe en su cabeza. Vamos, las llevare a ambas a la enfermería _–y Hikari no espera que le respondan, las toma de la mano y las arrastra hacia allí

_Hey Hikari eso no es necesario, y tenemos que estar en la capilla… ¡hace como diez minutos!_

_Esto es más importante. El coro puede esperar un poco más _–y tras estas palabras la discusión queda cerrada. Ser hermosa y amable puede vencer sobre la más férrea de las oposiciones.

.

.

Cuando Tsubomi finalmente es capaz de procesar el mundo a su alrededor en formas comprensibles, lo cual implica que sus ojos le muestren algo más que chispazos aleatorios de luz y que en sus oídos suene algo más que la palabra "lesbiana" en un eco infinito, descubre que está en la enfermería, recostada en una cama y que sentada a su lado se encuentra Yaya

_Tú sí que sabes estropearle una mañana a alguien_

_Y no eres la primera_

_Vaya, con que dejas un reguero de victimas a tu paso_

_¿Qué sucedió? _

_Creo que sufriste una suerte de colapso_

_¿Eh?_

_Se te frieron las neuronas _

_¿Qué dijo la enfermera? ¿Voy a estar bien?_

_Desafortunadamente sí. Tan solo se apago todo por un instante, pero parece que ya empezó a funcionar otra vez, si a eso se le puede llamar funcionar… Tienes la cabeza dura, y la herida en la frente es superficial. Debería desaparecer en unos días_

_Estas siendo amable_

Yaya señala hacia el otro extremo de la cama, donde en una silla cercana, dormita Hikari

_No le gusta que pelee _

_Entonces debería ponerte un bozal. _

Yaya le dirige una mirada asesina pero Tsubomi no le da chance a que empiece con una nueva guerra verbal

_Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… no sé de donde salió eso. Debe ser por el golpe_

_No presiones tu suerte porque a la próxima te coceré la boca. No habré llevado cursos de corte y confección como la señoritas de Miator pero se usar una aguja y no solo para zurcir mi uniforme _

_¿Te gusta?_ Tsubomi dispara la pregunta en un intento desesperado por cambiar de tema, pero de inmediato le parece que solo lograra empeorar las cosas

_¿Pelear? Con pequeñas idiotas como tú puede ser…_

Tsubomi muestra una sonrisa nerviosa

_Supongo que no te referías a eso. _

Entonces se produce un largo e incomodo silencio, Tsubomi estruja las sabanas que la cubren. No sabe que decir.

_Me gusta Hikari así que no intentes meterte con ella. Además ya te dije que no tendrías oportunidad_

Y antes de que pueda responder. Yaya se pone en pie, avanza hacia su amiga y la sacude suavemente, con extrema gentileza

_Hikari, es hora de irnos._ Somnolienta la chica se para mientras Yaya la toma del brazo y la lleva hacia la puerta

_¡Tsubomi-chan estas despierta! Vendremos mas tarde a verte, descansa un poco más _aquellas alegres palabras de la rubia son lo último que escucha antes de quedar sola

Y la puerta se cierra tras ellas, el sonido de la cerradura reverberando en el canal auditivo de Tsubomi, un "click" que reconocerá como la pauta que marca un antes y un después en su vida. Y a pesar de ser cursi y cliché es totalmente cierto.

.

.

Tsubomi no quiere descansar, no tiene tiempo para ello. Sus pies la llevan a la oficina de Saiga donde se disculpa con unas cuantas docenas de inclinaciones, su cuerpo describiendo un exacto ángulo de noventa grados. Allí empieza con un bastante convincente discurso sobre la crueldad juvenil y sobre como las chicas mimadas por sus madres suelen ser blancos priorizados por las abusivas. La elección de la historia es la adecuada pues Saiga empieza a relatar sus propios episodios de trauma escolar, así que solidarizada totalmente, acepta pasar por alto el incidente de la mañana y ser la discreta cómplice cuando sea tiempo de entregar el paquete semanal.

Sin perder tiempo, Tsubomi luego se dirige hacia el despacho de la profesora del coro quien rápidamente queda maravillada con la exquisita chiquilla que se muestra tan entusiasmada por entrar a las filas de sus discípulas. Unos minutos y halagos después, Tsubomi es miembro oficial del coro de Spica.

Yaya no recibe bien la noticia, sus dientes chirriantes y el fuego en sus pupilas son evidencia inequívoca de ello. Hikari por supuesto esta complacida, la toma de las manos y de inmediato augura toneladas y toneladas de diversión.

.

.

Y así pasan los meses, hasta aquella mañana, esta precisa mañana de frio empecinado en que Tsubomi pasea un trozo de chocolate por su boca, y se repite en murmullos que de esa forma el día será más llevadero, pues el chocolate te hace feliz; pero las cosas una vez más, no son tan fáciles. Resguardada en su cueva de frazadas, piensa en lo ocurrido el día anterior, la caminata, Hikari y Amane abrazadas en la glorieta, la posibilidad de que Yaya las haya visto, su profundo deseo por que Yaya las haya visto, su terrible deseo por que Yaya haya llorado al verlas… y que supere esa depresión tan dolorosa de observar, que entienda que ella tampoco tiene oportunidad con Hikari.

Finalmente se descubre lanzando su abrigo al piso. Ya es hora, hora de que empiece el maldito día de la elección de Etoile con todo el stress que promete generar. Y tragando el chocolate Tsubomi pronuncia las primeras palabras de aquella terriblemente fría mañana de invierno

_Toneladas y toneladas de diversión_

.

.

.

.

**Notas***

Supongo que esto ya no puede ser considerado canon… hay algunos pequeños detalles que discrepan con la historia… llámese el pánico de Tsubomi porque descubran su gusto por los dulces, en la serie jamás sucedió esto, todas esas fiestas de te lo prueban. En fin lo mencione para empezar a plantear la auto imposición a la que se somete Tsubomi, como una suerte de guerra preventiva en pos de acelerar lo que ella considera madurar… ya habrá más de esto en capítulos posteriores. Además los personajes están algo OOC, son algo mas amargados y cínicos, porque bueno, para ser sinceros, en el universo de SP todos son ****damente tiernos y bien intencionados… hasta el evil lesbian duo de Kaname y Momomi, y quería darle un giro más crudo a la historia… aunque no tanto por supuesto.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

Meses sin publicar y esto es cuanto les ofrezco... ¿el final del capitulo les parece abrupto? ¡pues claro que lo es! Pero prefiero subir las cosas como están a esperar otro par de meses para recordar que tengo esto en mi disco duro... stopani... no te mereces esto... definitivamente no te lo mereces... en fin.

¿porque no he publicado antes?, pues la verdad es que este capitulo/avance donde lo ven, lleva estancado en este punto bastante tiempo, es tan solo que pase a otras cosas y como que no me encontraba en la onda para continuar. ¿razones? nada sorprendente, podría extenderme largamente en este punto pero esto es y no un foro para vomitar enredos afectivos. Así que escribiré para no recordar que mañana debo trabajar (lo cual no me emociona mucho) y para no acercarme a esa botella de tequila que tengo en el cajón de al lado o a los cigarros que ya se están acabando o al teléfono para llamarla y decirle que podemos seguir siendo las malditos sin moral que hemos estado siendo en este par de meses y al diablo con el daño colateral y a quienes arruinemos en el proceso porque la quiero y... y debo detenerme.

prometería traerles la continuación a la brevedad posible pero... ¡vamos! ¿en este punto acaso cuento con alguna credibilidad? desde hace un tiempo que no veo la serie... volveré a hacerlo para engancharme nuevamente y que esta historia no degenere en un amasijo de drama y angustia donde los personajes terminen asemejándose a ciertas mujeres que conozco.

volviendo a lo que les importa, esto toma lugar en la mañana de la elección y aun quedará un capitulo mas para concluir con esta parte y luego por fiiiin pasar al material original... ¡oh que emoción no puedo esperar!

(=

**3.**

De todos los días en que las normas pudiesen ser pasadas por alto, tenía que suceder aquella mañana

Las reglas del comedor estipulan que las alumnas deben distribuirse según criterios de año cursado y la escuela a la que pertenezcan. Miator con Miator, Spica con Spica, Lulim con Lulim. Las de primero en una zona, las de segundo en otra y así sucesivamente. Como una bandera a tres franjas desplegada sobre fino mobiliario de roble. Pero aquel día de la elección de la nueva pareja etoile, el lugar había perdido tanto su característica simetría como su estricto orden castrense. Emancipados de todo orden, variados grupos de distintos tamaños y colores pueblan el área. Animadas charlas, risas por doquier, pronósticos siendo lanzados a diestra y siniestra.

Es debido a esto que Tsubomi se encuentra a si misma sentada en medio de Yaya y Hikari, lo que resulta más incomodo que mantener una conversación con todas las viejas musarañas de la junta directiva; y más doloroso que meterse agujas bajo las uñas.

Claro que intento huir, fingir no haber escuchado la llamada de Hikari, escurrirse velozmente entre el torbellino de cuerpos y localizar algunos rostros conocidos a los cuales pedir asilo en una mesa con algún asiento vacante, pero el trío de Nagisa, Chiyo y Tamao quienes resultaban ser la opción más cercana tenían la no muy reconfortante señal de una nube borrascosa sobre sus cabezas. La pobre Chiyo en medio de la tempestad, cada uno de sus intentos por iniciar una conversación y aliviar la incomodidad de la atmosfera fracasando miserablemente; todos sus comentarios yendo a chocar contra la pedregosa armadura de apatía con la que la señorita Aoi llego cubierta esa mañana. Ensimismada en un aparente cuadro depresivo, no parecía tener oídos para ella o para el mundo en general, eso incluía por supuesto a una Suzumi Tamao a quien la frustración le había mermado esa asombrosa paciencia tan característica de ella y que en cualquier momento amenazaba con articular un "vamos anímate Nagisa-chan, dame una maldita sonrisa por favor, hoy será un jodidamente estupendo día"

Fue debido a su contemplación de este grupo y a la parálisis que le sobrevino al empezar a atisbar cierta similitud entre las chicas de Miator y su propia situación con Yaya y Hikari, que logro disminuir el paso lo suficiente como para que una mano conocida la aprisione y la arrastre hacia una mesa con la alegre invitación impuesta de "Tsubomi-chan ¿no me escuchaste? Ven, desayunemos juntas"

Unos cuantos segundos después se encuentra en la misma posición y siente como un frente de tormenta empieza formarse sobre su propia mesa.

Mientras observa su café en silencio y escucha la conversación circundante, deposita en el líquido oscuro una diminuta cucharada de azúcar, deseando que de alguna manera esta se convierta espontáneamente en cianuro.

Hikari tan inocentemente culpable, tan carente de tacto, tan absurdamente optimista como para suponer que puede abordar cualquier tema sin dejar heridos tras cada frase pronunciada. Hikari tan detestablemente ingenua, tan incapaz de captar los subtextos, tan ridículamente crédula como para aceptar con facilidad un "estoy bien" y no sospechar una mentira o interpretarlo como un grito de auxilio. Seguramente para Yaya escuchar los alegres comentarios de la rubia sobre lo increíblemente feliz que es con Amane, y ver su sonrisa de oreja a oreja debe ser como sentirse apuñalada repetidamente en el estomago. Y no necesariamente en un sentido plenamente metafórico. La compuesta expresión de Yaya se distorsiona cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Una fractura en el mármol de sus estoicas facciones.

No es algo que salte a la vista, por el contrario, es una grieta mínima, visible solo bajo un microscopio guiado por la madura pericia de un experto geólogo. O la mirada atenta de Tsubomi.

Porque ha desarrollado una increíble visión cuando se trata de Yaya, detallada, exhaustiva y casi radiográfica. Mientras más intenta disimular, más transparente se vuelve. Ya sea intentando vestirse de alegría, de ojos chispeantes, y un espíritu ligero o llenarse la boca de comentarios viperinos, de risas arenosas y de ojos beligerantes. Sea la máscara que use, Tsubomi puede ver a través de ella como si estuviese hecha de la seda más delgada. Atraviesa el blando tejido de su cubierta y revela las formas óseas de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

"¿Yaya-chan?" Hikari hace un llamado al percibir la distracción de Yaya, interrumpiendo su monologo, que por esos momentos se hallaba en la parte en que elogia los logros hípicos de Amane

De pronto Tsubomi se encuentra atraída hacia la posibilidad de que Amane también pueda ser bastante diestra en otro tipo de cabalgatas, después de todo la rubia se asemeja en algo al caballo de la laureada jinete, piel blanca y cabellera dorada. Pero antes de que pueda continuar con aquellas extrañas comparaciones sexuales Hikari vuelve a realizar el llamado.

"¿Yaya-chan?"

Luego de vagar por quien sabe donde, la mente de Yaya retorna a su cuerpo y a ocupar un lugar en la mesa, con voz suave, deja escuchar un casi inaudible "¿si?"

"Creo que estas algo distraída"

"No, no, para nada, son ideas tuyas"

"Recién me haces caso a la decima vez que digo tu nombre"

"Es que no dormí muy bien, aun tengo algo de sueño y… y…" Yaya que mantenía los ojos clavados en la mesa, alza la mirada y se encuentra con la de Hikari, entonces deja escapar un suspiro en señal de derrota y termina confesando "bueno, supongo que si estoy algo distraída"

"¿En qué piensas?" movida mas por curiosidad que por preocupación, la rubia se apresura a preguntar.

Y antes de que Yaya pudiese responder, antes que tenga chance de improvisar alguna excusa, Tsubomi interrumpe "pero en realidad parece que no tuviste una buena noche" sus ojos fijos en los parpados de Yaya, el maquillaje incapaz de ocultarle a su mirada experta lo que probablemente sucedió en la noche. Lagrimas, muchas lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas y empapando la almohada, su labio temblando de tristeza e ira, manos impotentes cerrándose sobre las sabanas, sollozos apagados seguramente, una boca abierta con gritos sordos en la garganta, palabras entrecortadas, injurias, suplicas, y lagrimas, mas lagrimas aun.

"Debe haberlas visto" es lo que concluye Tsubomi. Y para ser honesta, siente algo de alegría ante la posibilidad; y para ser honesta, se odia por ello. Su corazón se retuerce lleno de aquel extraño dolor tan propio del arrepentimiento.

"No seas impertinente" responde Yaya furiosa "¿acaso no te enseñaron a no inmiscuirte en las conversaciones de los adultos? Anda a jugar con las niñas y no molestes"

Pero aun así Tsubomi no tiene palabras de aliento, pues las sabe inútiles. En cambio, como siempre, decide seguir a Yaya en su bien conocido juego de burlas. Sonríe maliciosa "Con que nos levantamos susceptibles"

"Muérdete la lengua" es la respuesta que recibe. Después de todo, una Yaya furibunda es mejor que una Yaya triste.

"¿No será tu periodo? Todas esas hormonas revoloteándote por el útero… inundando tu sangre, llegando a tu cerebro, volviéndote quejumbrosa y amargada"

"Tal vez sea eso… pero no hay forma que tu lo sepas, primero tienes que crecer pequeña Tsubomi-chan"

"Te aseguro que soy más mujer que tu"

"Y miren quien criticaba mi susceptibilidad."

"Me limito a señalar un hecho" mostrando indiferencia, Tsubomi descarta el comentario de Yaya.

"Y a todo esto que significa eso de _soy más mujer que tu_"

Tras escuchar esta pregunta, la culpa se le dibuja en el rostro., súbitamente sus facciones cambian y al percatarse como es observada por ambas muchachas se siente como la sospechosa de un crimen en pleno interrogatorio.

.

.

.

La memoria de Tsubomi da un salto hacia algunas semanas atrás, a una tarde lluviosa y la estreches de los estantes de la biblioteca. El lugar poblado tan solo por murmullos sibilinos y por la arrobadora presencia de la muchacha que lleva ya varios minutos rondándola con aquellos ojos acechantes, apareciendo por esquinas y resquicios. Al principio le parece extraño, pero luego lo acepta al comparar la situación con un baile, y como hay personas que pasan por alto a las lindas rubias curvilíneas para ir tras las niñas inadaptadas, las que se sientan al fondo del salón, con abundante rímel, peinados peculiares y mirada huraña. Mientras se lleva a cabo aquel galanteo coreografiado entre perseguida y perseguidora, Tsubomi es obligada a aceptar dos cosas. En primer lugar, sus deseos de participar en aquella danza y en segundo lugar que el simple hecho de parpadear nunca antes le había parecido tan aplastante, cautivador y sexual como en aquella mujer. Entonces por primera vez ve aquellos labios abrirse lentamente… y lo sabe. Es la hechicera recitando sortilegios.

_Con la mirada_

_Que el deseo remueve_

_Vencen las sombras_

Es la voz familiar de una casi desconocida. Se han cruzado por los pasillos unas cuantas veces e intercambiado saludos en un par de ocasiones pero jamás hubiese supuesto que podrían encontrarse en una situación como esa, ni siquiera en sueños la ha deseado. Tsubomi sigue dándole la espalda simulando interés en algún libro, y sintiéndose estúpida al hacerlo; voltea por un instante para verla, y lo que encuentra son ojos de lobo que la observan, a ella la presa más vulnerable, ocultándose inútilmente entre estanterías y libros polvorientos. Está impaciente y se siente atacada por una extraña fiebre, por una urgencia de ser… devorada. No aguantara mucho tiempo en esas correrías, pero tampoco es que lo pretenda, cada uno de los pasos que la alejan de su perseguidora no es más que una formalidad. Fingir indiferencia, pudor, recato. No es más que la obligatoria reticencia a ser mostrada ante los avances de un pretendiente. No es adecuado mostrarse tan dispuesta, no en el ajedrez de las relaciones, incluso en las de diez minutos y sin sentimientos de por medio.

No todos los días son de fantasías románticas, a veces solo es cuestión de satisfacer el cuerpo, llenarlo con algo, lo que sea, vestir la piel con la de otra persona. Por supuesto desearía que aquella persona sea Yaya, pero no hay forma de que eso suceda. Lo que ocurre en esos momentos es la prueba, mientras más se ambiciona algo, menos chances de conseguirlo; mientras que lo insospechado es con lo que solemos toparnos. Esa es la cruda mecánica de las probabilidades en el mundo real.

Tras medir el tiempo, decide que ya ha sido suficiente. Se detiene y espera los dientes cerrarse sobre ella. Posa sus manos sobre una cubierta de cuero verdusco y sus uñas se deslizan suavemente por el lomo del libro que resulta ser una colección de haikus, es un titulo familiar, los ha escuchado en clase y coincidentemente son los mismo que la otra esta declamando. Intenta recordar algunos versos, algo que la calme, que distraiga su mente de escuchar los pasos de su perseguidora quien se haya cada vez más cerca, pero nada viene a ella, ninguna palabra propia, solo las de la otra chica seguidas de unos labios posándose sobre su cuello, una lengua jugueteando en su oreja, mordisqueándola con suavidad. Tsubomi cierra los ojos y la escucha con atención.

_Los apagones  
permiten que uno trate  
consigo mismo_

Su cuerpo se lo demanda y ella accede gustosa, hay un entendimiento después de todo, no siente culpa y el nerviosismo solo se manifiesta por la inexperiencia. Es por ello que es tan permisible, que se deja guiar en aquel primer baile. Su piel se eriza al sentir las manos de la otra alrededor de su cintura, tomándola por detrás, explorando su piel, dibujando el contorno de su vientre, la periferia del ombligo; rápidamente desbaratando su uniforme, dedos deslizándose por las costuras, desabotonando y desabrochando con pasmosa facilidad, como si estuviesen acostumbradas a realizar aquel ejercicio. Ambas saben que esperar y he allí el requisito indispensable de una transacción exitosa.

_Hay pocas cosas  
tan ensordecedoras  
como el silencio_

Tsubomi tiene que morderse la lengua para acallar su jadeo. En unos instantes su blusa está abierta por debajo de su chompa, y ahora son sus pechos jóvenes, izándose de placer, quienes merecen toda la atención. Sus puntos sensibles son como teclas de un piano y pareciese que la otra chica posee la partitura de la melodía precisa. De pronto ambos cuerpos son como piezas que encajan a la perfección, sus caderas aprisionadas contra una pelvis inquieta, la pierna de la otra que hace su camino entre las suyas, frotando sus muslos, arriba y más arriba hasta que tras los parpados cerrados de Tsubomi empiezan a destellar un centenar de estrellas.

_Vuelve la noche_

_Y con ella tus manos_

_Hoy tengo suerte_

Afuera ha empezado a nevar, pero allí, en aquel recodo de la biblioteca Tsubomi arde, y sobre todo en el sendero que una de las manos de la otra muchacha ha empezado a trazar, dedos flamígeros dibujando en su piel. Una figura incandescente que va desde su pezón izquierdo al derecho, luego hacia su esternón, bifurcándose para palpar sus costillas y que después vuelven a unirse con fluidez para descender por su abdomen, zambulléndose con suavidad por debajo de su ropa interior y a la conclusión de aquel camino

_Seguir viajando_

_Hasta captar el norte_

_De tu sonrisa_

Tsubomi ya no sabe del mundo que la rodea, de la hora y lo tarde que pueda ser, de que puedan verla y escucharla, de los exámenes del día siguiente, de sus notas del semestre, ni de su mismísimo futuro. Se encuentra detenida en aquel momento, en el clímax que la desborda y obnubila. La marea que la otra provoca con dedos agiles inunda sus tierras áridas, ávidas por más de aquel placer recién descubierto, entonces se encuentra formando la sonrisa más honesta de la que tenga memoria y los labios de la otra que cierran un diminuto beso sobre estos. Como un conquistador clavando una bandera sobre un continente inhóspito.

Y luego de esto el oleaje colapsa el último de sus diques y ya no hay más metáforas, no mas racionalizaciones, nada más en que pensar, su mente en blanco y el cuerpo agradecido. Son segundos de gloria los de su primer orgasmo.

Mas son segundos que concluyen, el tiempo avanza y la fruición con la que la otra enrosca sus brazos alrededor de su cintura atenúa. El mundo se forma alrededor de ella mientras toma conciencia de la inminente separación, es por ello que sus últimos jadeos dejan de ser tales para volverse discretas suplicas. Pero aun así, aquel tacto ahora esquivo termina por zarpar de las costas de su cuerpo. Una nave abandonando el puerto, dejando tras de sí una tierra asolada por el incendio del sexo y lo inexorable de una partida.

Un último beso en la mejilla, un beso condescendiente, como el que se le da a una niña que lloriquea por un raspón en la rodilla, con una bola de helado en el piso, con la bolsa de galletas ya vacía, con las ganas de seguir en la fiesta cuando ya todo ha concluido, todos yéndose y las luces apagadas.

Y mientras la muchacha se aleja ya a punto de doblar en una esquina y desaparecer, Tsubomi siente la incontrolable necesidad de correr tras ella, tomarla de un brazo, pedirle que la lleve a su habitación y le permita acurrucarse a su lado, que le dé un beso de buenas noches, pero no un beso de niña como el de hace un momento, sino un beso de una amante a otra, un beso sin aliento, un beso de esos que se dan al terminar exhausta tras haber follado un poco más. Luego poder reposar su cabeza sobre el pecho de su compañera, dejar que latidos acelerados la arrullen y a la mañana siguiente, tal vez desayunar en la cama.

Pero no funciona así. La otra finalmente desaparece de su vista y cuanto le queda de ella son huellas en la carne, y una leve fragancia paseándosele por la piel, no se trata de un perfume, no es un aroma frutal o la esencia de flores, corazones de rosas rojas bajo la línea de su quijada, tras sus orejas, en los senos, es una fragancia personal y será eso, y solo eso, lo que se llevará de recuerdo esa noche.

Tsubomi permanece allí por un momento, las piernas aun temblándole y el uniforme hecho un desastre. Antes de moverse y subirse una vez más a su vida aun tiene un par de segundos para detestarse por no poder separar adecuadamente los deseos de su corazón de los del resto del cuerpo.

.

.

.

Tsubomi aun sigue ausente, eso a pesar de que las luces del interrogatorio hace ya buen rato que se apagaron. No hay nada mas incriminatorio que callar tras la pregunta, abrir mucho los ojos e irse al cine privado que cada quien tiene en la cabeza para repasar el crimen.

A diferencia de Hikari, Yaya si es capaz de interpretar un rostro marcado por la culpa

"Siempre supe que algo andaba mal con su cabeza"

"No digas eso Yaya-chan, creo que deberíamos llevarla a la enfermería"

Eres demasiado neurótica Hikari, no es necesario molestar a la enfermera por cada pequeño detalle.

"¿Qué piensas hacer?"

"Algo de medicina casera"

Lo cual no resulta ser más que una leve bofetada

"¿Eh?" Tsubomi reacciona lentamente, ajustándose a sus alrededores, como quien sale de una piscina y espera que sus oídos se destapen

"Ese fue un lapsus bastante largo"

"Pensaba" es la escueta respuesta de Tsubomi, aun algo aturdida.

Yaya deja escapar un largo sonido de sus labios cerrados, algo parecido a una sostenida risa burlona que gorgojea tras una mueca felina. A la que Tsubomi, por fin con sus sentidos en orden, responde con una severa mirada.

" Pensaba en cosas importantes que necesito hacer. Así que con su permiso"

"Pero casi no has comido nada" Hikari intenta detenerla pero Tsubomi ya está de pie y apartándose de su silla

"Gracias por su preocupación Hikari-senpai, pero perdí el apetito"

"Dices que eres más mujer que yo, pero si no te alimentas apropiadamente difícilmente podrás hacer gran cosa para cambiar ese cuerpo de niña desnutrida. Pero ya encontraras a alguien que le gusten las enanas anoréxicas, aunque suelen ser gordos de lentes gruesos que viven anclados a sus computadoras u oficinistas pervertidos que van tras cualquier falda de colegio que encuentren en el tren"

"¡Yaya!" exclamaba Hikari con verdadera indignación, y el escuchar que la rubia pronuncia su nombre a secas, sin ningún honorifico o en su clásico tono de dulce reproche, le indica a la chica de Spica que tal vez ha ido demasiado lejos.

Tsubomi está detenida a unos pasos, viéndolas con calma. En sus ojos no hay ninguna clase de fuego. Tal vez porque al mirar a Yaya lo único que encuentra es un animal herido ladrando sin cesar.

"con permiso" una venia y adiós. "No vale la pena" piensa Tsubomi

"¡Tsubomi!"

Pero no llega muy lejos, un par de pasos y Yaya la está llamando. Y a pesar de ser una palabra, unas cuantas letras encadenadas, tan solo un breve sonido, el simbolismo que carga es enorme… pues es su nombre, su nombre pronunciado por Yaya en una exquisita fonética empapada de nerviosismo e incomodidad, no en su habitual manera socarrona o petulante, nada de poses o parlamentos ensayados, es su nombre saliendo de aquellos labios en forma tan atolondradamente honesta.

"lo siento… me levante con algo de mal humor"

Tsubomi toma las disculpas como quien toma los primeros centavos de ganancia en un juego de ruleta que lleva perdiendo por un largo, largo tiempo. Es poco pero es algo, algo al menos, tratándose de Yaya, bastante en realidad.

Asiente con la cabeza y eso es todo, Tsubomi se dispone a retirarse con su pequeña victoria.

Pero no lo logra. Hikari entusiasmada por la recién instaurada ligereza en el ambiente se apresura a extender una invitación "Tsubomi-chan podrías pasar en un rato por mi cuarto para ayudarme a que me prepare para la ceremonia.

"Por supuesto, estaré allí en un momento"

El mayor error del victorioso es creer que puede seguir conquistando triunfos. Tsubomi cree que puede entrar entre los resquicios del susceptible corazón de Yaya y obrar algún cambio. Quien gana una batalla está más cerca de ganar la guerra ¿cierto?

Una hora después Tsubomi cae en cuenta que eso no es cierto y que su optimismo, mejor dicho, su ingenuidad va a terminar estropeándola emocionalmente, pues quien siembra esperanza cosecha desilusiones.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Ochenta y dos cepilladas, ochenta y tres cepilladas, ochenta y cuatro cepilladas…

¿Qué hace allí?

Cepillar el cabello de Hikari obviamente, pero no es eso a lo que se refiere

¿Qué hace allí si no desea pasar un instante más en ese lugar? No se encuentra frente a la madre superiora, no está en medio de una reunión del consejo estudiantil, no es una clase, o un asunto de protocolo en el cual sentarse recta, prestar atención y permanecer callada, tragándose la incomodidad y aburrimiento, resignándose a que el tiempo transcurra tortuosamente lento . Nada la obliga, nada la ata o exhorta a que permanezca allí; no debe explicaciones, tampoco es que tenga los pies clavados al piso; sería tan fácil dejar el cepillo sobre la mesa, avanzar una docena de pasos, poner una puerta de por medio y nos vemos, hasta más tarde, adiós.

Y sin embargo no lo hace.

Ochenta y ocho cepilladas, una tras otra, el ritmo de su mano atrapado en la corriente de cabello, un rio de centeno al atardecer, deslumbrante, hipnótico, hechicero, maldito. Tsubomi ha visto alguna vez la forma en que Yaya se pierde en la contemplación de Hikari, como sus ojos siguen atentos el batir de aquellos risos atrapados en la brisa de la mañana; como se maravillan cuando reflejan el sol de las cinco de la tarde, que se filtra por los vitrales de la capilla en las prácticas del coro; como desean hundirse en aquella melena cenicienta, esparcida sobre una almohada, cuando la noche le despierta deseos de acurrucarse al lado de la rubia.

O al menos es lo que supone cuando reunidas en una habitación, en torno a una tetera, ha logrado observar como Yaya busca acercarse discretamente a Hikari, acortar la distancia aunque sea unos cuantos centímetros, rozarla, oler su cabello, cogerlo valiéndose de cualquier excusa.

¿Será este acaso el causante de que Yaya quedase enganchada de tal manera? Atrapada más bien ¿Será que el cabello de Hikari es más fuerte que las cadenas? ¿Tendrá tal vez zarcillos invisibles en las puntas que enredan y arrastran al incauto? Como una trampa compuesta por un millar de anzuelos. En ese caso, podría tomar las tijeras que están sobre la mesa, tan solo a unos centímetros; solo bastaría un corte rápido, y listo, despojarla de su poder, volverse una Dalila venciendo a Sansón.

Podría hacerlo, realmente podría hacerlo, y luego argumentar demencia temporal o algo por el estilo. Es el stress diría, el stress por esas malditas clases de francés, ¡y las de historia universal también! Todos esos tipos matando y traicionando, un enredo de amantes y amoríos. Emperadores envenenados por sus concubinas, monarcas franceses cortando cabezas luego de haberla perdido por un bonito par de piernas. El francés y los franceses, es algo de locos… confundieron su joven cabeza altamente influenciable. Debieran implementar un mejor servicio de consejería en la escuela, y seguimiento sicológico, eso también, en vez de tanto maldito francés y lecturas del rosario.

-Gracias Tsubomi chan – la dulce voz de Hikari detiene en el acto las macabras elucubraciones de Tsubomi, quien se sorprende por la clase de pensamientos que llenan su joven cabeza altamente influenciable.

-¿Eh?

-Por cepillar mí cabello… cien cepilladas

-Oh, sí claro, no hay problema – Tsubomi deja el cepillo y distraídamente pasa a darle los últimos toques al vestido de Hikari

-Espero no te hayas cansado – comenta la rubia con preocupación

-No es nada. Seguro que Yaya senpai no habría podido hacerlo

Tsubomi busca generar una reacción, algo, lo que sea que rompa el silencio de Yaya, sentada sobre la cama mirando sus pies. Cuanto consigue es un resoplido en clara señal de disgusto.

Entonces llaman a la puerta - ¿Estás lista? Hikari san – es la voz de Shion señalando que es hora de dirigirse a la capilla.

-Ya casi estoy – responde Hikari mientras avanza hacia Yaya

Parada frente a su amiga, estira sus pequeñas manos enfundadas en blancos guantes, las cuales se abren como un botón de rosa para producir una cinta azul -Yaya chan toma. Es un lazo con el color de Spica. Todas las participantes deben llevar un lazo con el color de su colegio. Quiero que tú me lo ates – Tsubomi observa la escena con preocupación, ¿que pretende con eso? ¿Qué simbolismo guarda todo aquello? ¿Será alguna clase de ceremonia para las candidatas que aspiran al título de Etoile? ¿Un rito de los Konohana? ¿O es tan solo una muestra de compasión, un premio de consolación para con la perdedora en la disputa por su afecto? Algo como "soy de Amane y es ahora su privilegio desbaratar lazos y aprisionarme contra puertas y probar mis labios, y recorrer mi cuerpo y desnudarme y poseerme… pero tú puedes colocarme esta cinta y tocar mi cabello un instante"

No, esto último es ir muy lejos. Hikari no es esa clase de persona, carece de malicia y el daño que causa jamás es premeditado; lo cual en ocasiones, puede resultar aun más cruel.

-Hikari –los ojos de Yaya brillan al susurrar el nombre, pero un instante después se apagan. Es este instante lo que le toma caer en cuenta que aquel acto es en realidad una despedida. Tal vez no es lo que Hikari pueda haber pretendido comunicar, pero es aquella la connotación que toma para Yaya.

Tsubomi sigue con atención cuanto sucede y espera que Yaya no caiga en ese juego, o que al menos quite esa mirada miserable. Ve como ambas se miran en silencio mientras que piensa –"bien, esto es incomodo".

-Por favor – se le escucha decir a Hikari. Además de la voz aterciopelada capaz de conmover hasta al corazón más frio y duro, Tsubomi repara en los suplicantes ojos turquesa que le dedica a Yaya; entonces sabe que todo está perdido. -maldición –se lamenta imperturbable -si que sabe agarrarla a una por el sentimiento.

Yaya toma la cinta -date la vuelta –responde, y cuando lo hace, es inconfundible el tono de resignación que empapa sus palabras. Una lucha perdida contra el ponzoñoso encanto del ángel de Spica.

Tsubomi tiene esta imagen mental de Yaya tomando la mano de Hikari, quien con tranquilidad blande un puñal, y guiarla hasta su cuello para hundirse el arma, a la par que dice: -vamos preciosa tan solo mátame de una vez.

-¡Yaya chan! –Hikari se muestra satisfecha, debe pensar que está haciendo un buen trabajo en remendar su amistad; mostrar cercanía, tener pequeños gestos de confianza, conferirle esos "privilegios", es tan solo cuestión de tiempo para que Yaya vuelva, sin ningún sentimiento romántico o sexual de por medio, a fastidiarla y hacerle cosquillas y puedan hablar de chicas metidas en la misma cama. Pero no es así, Tsubomi lo sabe, Yaya solo finge y la verdad es que no lo hace muy bien, pero la rubia es lo suficientemente poco empática, por no decir que presenta un caso algo grave de miopía en ese aspecto, como para tragarse la ruinosa actuación de su amiga. -esta chica es un peligro para la afectividad de los demás –se dice a sí misma.

Tsubomi hace ya un rato que ha abandonado su posición de ayudante en la tarea por preparar a Hikari para la elección; más bien ha pasado a ser testigo en una suerte de crimen pasional, en que la culpable ignora su participación y la víctima mas allá de no hacer nada por evitar el devenir de los acontecimientos, empeora la situación con una actitud autodestructiva.

La convicción del espíritu no siempre, casi nunca en realidad, logra domar los deseos del cuerpo. Es por ello que aunque Yaya sepa del daño al que se expone no logra escapar a este. Sus dedos tiemblan levemente al posarse sobre los adorados rizos de su tragedia.

-Hikari, estas muy bonita… igual que un ángel –un par de vueltas, un ligero tirón y listo, el lazo cierra el obsequio que alguien más abrirá. A pesar de estar allí junto a ella, Yaya posee el gesto típico de estar viendo a alguien desde una gran distancia, como quien despide a un amor imposible en la terminal de un tren, en uno de esos precarios andenes de una estación intermedia perdida en el campo. Eso es lo mejor, decir adiós, permitir que el viajante retome su camino tras una breve parada tangencial, agitar el pañuelo una última vez y dedicarse a los lentos trámites del olvido en el amodorrado pueblito de campiña que viene a ser su vida.

Pero aun no, para no verse corriendo tras una figura que se aleja, Yaya necesita urdir una despedida definitiva, el abrazo final, obsequiarse el contacto de quien desea, una vez más, solo una vez más. -Animo Hikari –Se recuesta contra la espalda de aquel dulce tormento que es Hikari Konohana y cierra los ojos esperando alcanzar una conclusión.

-Gracias –es lo que se escucha, y luego, un instante de silencio.

Tsubomi sigue allí parada, tensa y observando el drama, el corazón confuso y el estomago retorciéndosele en forma extraña. Se siente un extra innecesario en un final de película. Como un idiota perdido en la última escena de Casablanca, quisiera ser el Louis del Rick de Yaya pero… tan solo es una idiota colándose en la toma.

Un nuevo llamado, dos leves golpes en la madera, ponen fin a la escena. -Sí, ya voy –y con esto dicho Hikari se aleja; mientras la mano de Yaya intenta infructuosamente aferrarse a un mechón que inevitablemente termina por escurrírsele entre los dedos - una vez más, solo una vez más – inadvertidamente su pensamiento se convierte en palabras, pero el nudo que tiene en la garganta previene de que sean escuchadas, apenas si se distinguen como breves quejidos.

Amane abre la puerta en ese preciso momento. -Vamos Hikari –la llama sin siquiera detenerse en saludar a Yaya o incluso verla.

-Si –responde la rubia obedientemente, quien vuelve la cabeza hacia la habitación para obsequiarle una última mirada antes de desaparecer entre el sequito que la escolta hacia su futuro

Yaya sigue con el brazo extendido, la mano suspendida en el aire, los dedos intentando aferrarse a algo que ya no está allí. Cuando se da cuenta de ello, rápidamente y con la mayor naturalidad intenta adoptar una posición de despedida.

Pero el resultado se asemeja terriblemente a uno de esos maniquíes que se ven tras los escaparates de las tiendas de barata en Shibuya

Por fortuna su reacción es lo suficientemente lenta, y da chance a que todos salgan antes de ver aquella incómoda situación; todos excepto Tsubomi.

Y la verdad es que no hubiese querido tener que ver eso. Yaya a punto de derrumbarse pero aun manteniéndose en pie, conteniendo el llanto; es más, incluso le parece que ha dejado de respirar, tal vez para poner bajo control un ataque de pánico, y esperando, esperando tan solo a que todas se vayan y la puerta se cierre para por fin caer al piso, cansada y derrotada, volverse un ovillo y llorar. Al ver esto desea correr hacia ella y abrazarla… ¿entonces porque va en dirección opuesta?

.

.

.

Los pasillos del ala de Spica están desiertos. Desiertos y fríos.

Shion encabeza el grupo, literalmente. A ojos de Tsubomi, su frente la convierte en un buque rompehielo labrando un camino por capas árticas, abriéndole paso a sus preciadas candidatas a Etoile que han de arribar a puerto seguro para triunfar y ser ungidas en glorias, que a su vez han de expandirse a toda la escuela y por supuesto a su gestión como presidenta, constituyendo así, un merito más en su haber. Shion debe de ser una de esas mujeres que al mejor estilo de un niño explorador americano, necesitan probar su valía conquistando triunfos públicos. De ser posible no dudaría en ponerse parches por el uniforme que demuestren sus logros. En un futuro Tsubomi espera verla por televisión ocupando algún escaño político y en medio de acalorados debates. Con altas columnas de pendientes en su oficina y tres paredes tapizadas en diplomas, mientras que en su velador se amontona un confeti de píldoras. Para el stress, para el cansancio, para la tensión…

Luego están Amane y Hikari, la ultima tomada del brazo de la primera. La doncella escoltada por su caballero. En ese momento recuerda las palabras que Yaya le dijo cuando recién se conocieron: llevar un romance discreto. ¿Qué hay de discreto allí? Es cierto que Hikari es el epitome del recato y la femineidad, en un estilo de princesita desvalida pero recato y femineidad a pesar de lo caricaturesco. En cambio Amane parece llevar un letrero donde se lee "soy lesbiana" no es que pida que le pongan un vestido de gala, porque eso sería un crimen, para con la propia Amane, que apenas puede con la falda del uniforme, y con la escuela entera, acostumbrada a verla enfundado sus estrechos pantalones de jinete que delinean tan bien sus muslos. Amane Ohtori, androginia de lado, es el príncipe de Spica y nada debería cambiar eso. Pero el asunto reside en lo evidente de su relación ¿Y ese jubilo de recién casadas? Tsubomi camina con cuidado para no resbalar con la estela de miel que desparrama la pareja por donde va.

Como un par de guardaespaldas, tras las futuras Etoiles, caminan Kaname y Momomi… sin comentarios, Tsubomi prefiere guardar su distancia.

Es por ello que avanza algo rezagada, como siguiendo al grupo sin otra opción, en todo caso prefiere estar allí que errando sin rumbo. O tumbada en su cama, bajo múltiples capas de frazadas y comiendo chocolates para aplacar ese extraño sentimiento que le retuerce el estomago… esa sensación de vacío que no puede llenar, sin importar cuantos bombones coma.

Cuando llegan a la entrada principal del dormitorio se encuentran con la pareja competidora y su respectivo cortejo.

La presidenta Rokujō es un equivalente a Shion pero de porte taciturno, más intimidante y menos soberbia. Tougi-san y Kanou-san, si es que recuerda bien sus nombres, serian las Kaname y Momomi de Miator, y aunque algo acartonadas, afortunadamente se les ve desprovistas del cinismo, las sonrisas sardónicas y la atmosfera de complot que rodea a sus compañeras de escuela. Luego están Nagisa y Tamao… quienes a diferencia de Amane y Hikari, se les nota algo incomodas, sobre todo Nagisa, que si es que cabe la posibilidad, se ve más apática y desidiosa que hace unas horas en la cafetería; claro que lo intenta disimular, pero a Tsubomi con sus ojos radiográficos las mascaras le resultan transparentes. Tamao por otro lado parece haberse librado de esa aura pasivo-agresiva de la mañana y muestra una extraña determinación en la mirada, algo filoso, como una docena de navajas camufladas tras sus corneas.

Finalmente esta Chiyo, quien sonriente y con los ojos chispeantes cierra la formación. A Tsubomi la pequeña se le hace poco más que una criada acompañando a sus amas; y que esté usando delantal solo ayuda en reforzar esa imagen. Pero a fin de cuentas, es Miator de quien se trata. La servidumbre es una materia extracurricular mal maquillada en esa práctica de las ayudantes de habitación.

Miyuki y Shion avanzan hasta quedar en medio del vestíbulo. La acústica y el silencio del lugar provocan que sus zapatos hagan un sonido desmesurado al avanzar por el piso de parquet. Al quedar a unos cuantos centímetros se detienen y miran fijamente, midiéndose la una a la otra y examinando al grupo de la rival

-Es hora Rokujö-san

-Es hora Tömori-san

-¿Procedemos?

-Procedamos

Entonces los maestros de ceremonia les hacen una señal a sus payasos y el circo una vez más se pone en marcha. Todas se saludan con ligeras sonrisas desabridas o con imperceptibles inclinaciones de cabeza, Momomi lanza su cabello por sobre el hombro como diciendo "todas me dan asco".

Y aunque seguramente no por los mismos motivos, a Tsubomi todo ello también le produce un extraño asco.

El grupo sale del dormitorio y avanza por el camino que una vez más ha empezado a cubrirse de nieve. Cuando llegan a la entrada principal y las demás ya han cruzado la reja, Tsubomi se detiene, ya ha tenido bastante de ese asunto, nadie le pidió que estuviese allí, así que le parece normal retirarse cuando le venga en gana; no tiene porque tragarse toda la ceremonia, la solo idea de tener que escuchar el discurso de la hermana Hamasaka seguido de las soporíferas palabras de la presidenta Rokujö, a su vez seguidas del exaltado bodrio de Shion, tras lo cual vendría Chikaru … bueno, Chikaru-san está bien. El punto es que no tiene porque exponerse a todo aquello. Esperará en su habitación a que sea momento de unirse con las demás chicas del coro, entonces ira a abrir su cuaderno de canciones donde se le indique, cantará lo que le corresponda, felicitará a quien haya ganado y regresará a su habitación para intentar embriagarse con todos los chocolates con relleno de ron que tenga a su disposición.

Lamentablemente la situación ha de distenderse un poco más.

-allí van –dice la pequeña Chiyo, los ojos clavados en el horizonte por donde las demás avanzan a lo lejos

Tsubomi no le contesta de inmediato, finge no haberla escuchado. De esta manera puede irse por su lado sin tener que continuar con el divertido tema de la elección, que la ha llevado hasta la nausea.

-allí van –repite la chica de Miator, sus palabras llenas de una solemnidad innecesaria.

Y lo que allí va no es tan solo el grupo que se aleja, sino también la oportunidad de Tsubomi de poder regresar a su habitación en la forma más autista posible.

Un poco de conversación ligera no la matará, le ocasionará una terrible incomodidad, un dolor que bordee lo físico y probablemente haga que le den ganas de golpear su cabeza contra cualquier superficie dura con la esperanza de que el traumatismo cerebral la deje en coma… pero no la matará.

Un ligero suspiro y responde -la elección recién empieza –

-Me siento algo triste – dice Chiyo, sin desviar la mirada

La posibilidad de que las palabras de Chiyo deriven en un melodrama le provoca escozor. Seguro la pequeña espera que todos ganen y sean felices. Lo peor que puede hacer es mostrarse condescendiente, alguien tiene que decirle sobre la forma en que funcionan las cosas -pues si desde ya te sientes triste, dentro un rato seguramente estarás devastada, porque las ganadoras serán…

Chiyo no la deja terminar, dice algo sobre arreglar un cuarto y preparar las cosas para la noche, mientras se aleja con dirección a los dormitorios, murmurando algo para sí.

La chica de seguro que tiene un oído selectivo y un carácter que rápidamente oscila entre la tristeza y la alegría. Tan solo unos segundos atrás tenia esta expresión apesadumbrada y ahora basta con mirarla, toda sonriente, suponiendo que serán sus favoritas quienes resulten triunfantes. Pobre niña ingenua.

Los pronósticos de Tsubomi prevén que serán Hikari y Amane quienes se hagan con el título; no lo cree por un mal llevado fervor hacia su escuela, por un ciego fanatismo hacia todo lo relacionado con Spica, sino por el simple hecho de que es esta pareja la que cuenta con un mayor nivel de popularidad, y es de eso precisamente de lo que se trata la elección de la Etoile. Nagisa y Tamao pueden ser agradables pero sus nombres no son reconocidos, no se habla de ellas en los pasillos, además de Chiyo no hay quien les dedique un suspiro y carecen de títulos como "el príncipe" o "el ángel". No son otra cosa que una alternativa presentada por salir del paso, una muestra de la presencia de Miator, pero aun así, ¿acaso la presidenta Rokujö no pudo dar con mejores opciones o al menos idear un plan para marketear a las muchachas? Su consejo estudiantil definitivamente requiere de un asesor de imagen, y con urgencia.

Como ambas van en la misma dirección, Tsubomi se encuentra siguiendo a Chiyo en el camino de regreso, y ya que está en eso ¿Por qué no inquirir en los planes de la pequeña?

-¿Hey qué es lo que vas a preparar? – le pregunta con una bien fingida desidia.

-La fiesta del té de esta noche –responde la chica del delantal, sin voltear a verla y claramente aun ocupada en sus anotaciones mentales.

¿Por qué esto no le sorprende en lo más mínimo? Esas chicas son capaces de organizar fiestas del té para cualquier ocasión, sin duda una alarmante falta de creatividad. Las ve con la tetera y las galletas tanto para celebrar el haber aprobado todos los cursos como ante la noticia de un fallecimiento. '_Hey, aprobé francés ¿una fiesta del té?'_ o '_Hey, muria la hermana Hamasaka ¿una fiesta del té?_' o incluso _'Hey, resulta que estoy desahuciada, me quedan veinte horas de vida ¿una fiesta del té?'_.

Tsubomi entorna los ojos en una manera inquisitiva -¿Fiesta del té? ¿Después de las elecciones de Etoile? –la inflexión de su voz marca un claro tono sarcástico, y para acentuar el mensaje, adicionalmente se cruza de brazos, ladea la cabeza hacia la izquierda y levanta la ceja derecha.

La lógica de Chiyo, asombrosamente, resulta ser lógica -después de un día tan estresante, la mejor forma de relajarse es haciendo algo normal –y esto lo dice cerrando los ojos y levantando el índice, algo así como quien dice _"elemental mi querida Tsubomi"_

Y a Tsubomi, la humildad no le resulta tan insoportable, por lo que no tiene otra alternativa que reconocer lo acertado del plan de Chiyo –bueno, eso tiene sentido, pero…

Entonces piensa que en realidad, luego de tiempos estresantes y de estar cansada con los dramas en que se ha visto envuelta, lo mejor que puede hacer es entregarse al aletargado bamboleo de la rutina. La idea de estar en una habitación, iluminada tan solo por una lámpara de velador, hablar entre murmullos, todas juntas y tibias, metidas dentro de sus pijamas, tomar algo de té, comer galletas… es como vivir arrullada por una canción lenta, esas que arrancan leves, muy leves sonrisas y te embargan de una deliciosa paz.

-¿también yo puedo ir?

-Por supuesto – responde Chiyo

Aunque lo duda un instante y teme arrepentirse de preguntar, intenta calmarse pensando "¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?, entonces finalmente lo dice -¿Hikari-senpai y Yaya-senpai también pueden ir?

Una vez más la respuesta que obtiene es un decidido "por supuesto"

Tsubomi elabora su ominoso pronóstico. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Pues Nagisa intentando encubrir una profunda tristeza por el estado de su relación con Hanazono-san, o mejor dicho, la falta de una relación; incluso, aunque poco probable, pueda que vaya a afectarle el haber perdido la elección. A su lado se sentará Suzumi-san, toda sonrisas, dando lo mejor de sí por animar a su amiga, cosa que no logrará, por lo que terminará por frustrarse y tal vez sufra un colapso nervioso y saque a relucir un lado psicópata del que nadie sospechaba, lo cual ocasionará que acabe con las manos alrededor del delgado cuello de Nagisa, apretando y maldiciendo en marcados intervalos, apretar luego maldecir, apretar luego maldecir... Por otro lado Hikari habrá llevado a Amane, e ignorantes al homicidio que toma lugar al otro lado de la pequeña mesa, se encontrarán viviendo su idilio en la eterna contemplación que tan bien se les da, mientras repiten el nombre de la otra y definen si su primera acción como Etoiles será ampliar el establo o pintarlo en tonos pastel. Yaya se quedará tranquila en su lugar, tan tranquila como alguien en estado vegetativo puede estarlo. Chiyo servirá té compulsivamente, porque de pequeña debe haber sido sometida a un riguroso entrenamiento de condicionamiento operante y hoy por hoy no es más que un perro de Pavlov disfrazado de humano, programado para preparar infusiones ante las dificultades de la vida. Y ella, Tsubomi misma, se alegrará de haber sido una chica previsora y de haber llevado un revolver, entonces lo pondrá en su cabeza y dejará sus sesos y sus problemas desperdigados por la mesa; y claro que nadie lo notará hasta el día siguiente cuando toque limpiar y alguien la maldiga por manchar el piso con sangre, y es que la sangre es tan difícil de quitar...

¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Que en realidad, y súbitamente, tiene deseos de ir, y que Hikari y Yaya también vayan y de alguna manera todo se solucione.

Y que Yaya sonría una vez más…

Tsubomi se encuentra con una enorme angustia metiéndosele rápidamente en el pecho, como si se la inoculasen con una enorme hipodérmica; y la tiene corriéndole por piernas y brazos y trazando un sinuoso camino hasta su cabeza donde parece tatuarle en el cerebro un mensaje bastante claro "ve donde Yaya… AHORA MISMO"

A continuación se encuentra mencionando algo sobre ir a avisarle a Yaya sobre lo de la noche y mascullando algún pretexto para no levantar sospechas, lo cual en realidad es muy improbable dado lo vago del asunto y la capacidad de Chiyo para leer entre líneas.

.

.

.

Tsubomi está parada frente a la puerta de Yaya. Al principio permanecía allí en silencio esperando escuchar algo, un sollozo, palabras, golpes, quejidos, rasguños, lo que sea; ahora tan solo tiene miedo de cruzar, y es que siente que al otro lado le espera un capitulo totalmente distinto, el agujero de conejo perdiéndose en la oscuridad, tan profundo que cuando caiga en él, no sabrá dónde irá a parar.

No puede hacerlo

Minutos después, en su habitación, metida bajo las sabanas engullendo un chocolate tras otro y haciendo rápidas sumas de calorías y a la vez calculando la cantidad de tiempo que ha de matarse haciendo cardio y series de abdominales para mantenerse sin aumentar ni un gramo; decide que tampoco puede hacer eso, quedarse allí, cebando su tristeza. Ella es Okuwaka Tsubomi quien le planta un rostro desafiante a la vida y no se amilana ante nada.

Claro, con la excepción de Yaya.

Una vez más esta frente a la puerta, realizando una cuenta regresiva por enésima vez. "Cuento desde cinco y abro la puerta" unos momentos después Tsubomi ha realizado la cuenta dieciocho veces.

Cuando llega a uno, sus nudillos se aproximan a la madera y tras un par de segundos estando allí suspendidos, vuelve a bajarlos. Pero esta vez es distinto, cuando la derrota llega en su decimonovena ocasión, la puerta se abre y parada frente a ella esta Yaya con una expresión inclasificable

Puede correr, puede dar cualquier excusa e irse, claro quedará como una idiota, pero…

Sin decir una sola palabra, sin producir más sonido que el de sus pasos, Tsubomi se invita sola e ingresa mientras le pregunta a Yaya - ¿vas a pasar o te quedaras parada allí?

.

.

.

En la quietud de la habitación, ambas guardan silencio. Sentadas sobre la cama, con los brazos rodeando sus rodillas recogidas y el mentón reposando sobre estas. Parecen un par de niñas tristes, conflictuadas debido a un juego que una riña echó a perder.

Es Yaya quien finalmente rompe el silencio al escuchar las primeras campanadas de la capilla

-Está a punto de empezar la elección

-No necesito ir, ya sé quién ganará – responde Tsubomi rápidamente

-¿Acaso eres idiota? – las palabras de Yaya suenan como un latigazo cansado, aunque desafiantes, llegan envueltas en algo pastoso que les resta fuerza, son dichas más por costumbre que por convicción - Te perderás de ver a Hikari –agrega la muchacha en un esfuerzo por sacudirse aquel extraño cansancio

Conociendo a Tsubomi como lo hace, y vaya que la conoce, estas últimas semanas ha pasado más tiempo con ella que con todas las demás personas juntas; Yaya espera un "vete al demonio" espera una lengua flamígera propulsando gotas de lava contra su rostro, espera que le escupa ceniza, espera una mirada beligerante, espera gritos tempestuosos, espera pisadas sísmicas, espera una puerta siendo azotada, espera ser dejada sola para poder seguir sintiéndose miserable…

-si soy una idiota, quiero quedarme aquí

Eso, definitivamente, no lo esperaba

A pesar del tono altanero, la respuesta implica una inusual sumisión, algo tan impropio de Tsubomi, y… ¿Acaso tiene las mejillas algo coloradas? ¿Acaso aquello que escuchó es un… tartamudeo?

Su cuerpo se tensa ligeramente - Bien, haz lo que quieras –Ante el desconcierto, eso es lo mejor con lo que Yaya puede salir

-Bien, eso hare – contesta Tsubomi, dispuesta a no ceder ni un milímetro en su lucha por mantenerse anclada a esa cama

-¡bien!

-¡bien!

Ambas se sienten como un par de criaturas peleando por cualquier estupidez, remontándose a la edad en que quien gritaba más alto o se quedaba con la última palabra ganaba, épocas en que las discusiones eran un ping pon de ingeniosas frases con rima.

Ahora, ya más grandes, las peleas se realizan a base de silencios, de miradas desdeñosas, de movimientos milimétricos.

Los pensamientos de Yaya cambian, pasan de martirizarse por Hikari y sentirse patética por su incapacidad de emerger de aquel espiral descendente a la depresión más aguda, a cuestionarse por el súbito cambio en la actitud de Tsubomi. Tal vez está pensando demasiado en el asunto, a lo mejor solo quiere escapar de todo la situación esa de la elección y por eso fue en su búsqueda, para hacerse con una compañera en el infortunio; quizás es que no quiere cruzarse con alguien en especial; podría ser también que simplemente se halla en esa fase rebelde en que hay que alzarse contra algo, lo que sea.

Por un momento Yaya se siente perdida, siente que ya no sabe nada, que el mundo ha cambiado, que _su _mundo ha cambiado, y últimamente ha andado tan metida en lo suyo que ha fallado en percatarse de ello.

Es entonces, cuando alza la vista buscando la de Tsubomi, que pueda verla aun más colorada, da la impresión que se está asfixiando, tiene la mirada clavada al frente y mueve los labios como si aun no se decidiese en tragar algo o escupirlo

-Oye… – Yaya se dispone a tomarla del hombro para verificar si es que la chica continúa respirando o está sufriendo de un infarto o de algo similar. Lo último que necesita es que alguien se muera frente a ella ¿Cómo le explicaría eso a la hermana Hamasaka?

-¡Tu eres la idiota! – La explosión proveniente de Tsubomi, lanza a Yaya al otro extremo de la cama – ¡Tu eres la idiota! Sufriendo hora tras hora por alguien a quien no le interesas, a quien no le interesas de la manera que quieres interesarle. Pero no puedes evitarlo ¿no? No puedes evitar seguir a su lado aunque te destroce ¿no? Porque igual quieres un pedazo de ella ¿no? Porque eres una maldita masoquista, una arrastrada ¿no? Y es que así son los sentimientos ¿no? Una peste de la que no te puedes librar ¿no? Todo el mundo anda como una sarta de idiotas hormonales, estupidizados por los fuegos artificiales que tienen en la cabeza, las neuronas reventando como pop corn… pop, pop, pop; y hablan sobre que el amor es así y asá, y es tan lindo y dulce y genial… pues cuando no es reciproco es la peor basura que puede existir, es doloroso y frustrante y te aplasta y devora y te sientes esta cosa patética que no quiere nada y que nadie soporta en realidad, y ni tú misma te soportas…

Tsubomi hace una pausa para tomar aire, a lo que Yaya intenta aprovechar la oportunidad para comentar al respecto. Pero ya con los pulmones llenos de aire, Tsubomi continua con la segunda parte de su soliloquio

-Y no te atrevas a decir "que sabe una niña sobre estas cosas" porque lo sé, lo sé muy bien, y como puede ser esto posible, pues a mí me pasa lo mismo, es más, yo estoy peor que tú, ¿sabes por qué? Porque a mí me gusta la arrastrada, la que sufre por alguien que jamás la querrá como desea ser querida.

-Tsubomi, tu…. –la voz de Yaya evidencia una mezcla de nerviosismo y pánico ante la posibilidad de que Tsubomi esté hablando de lo que supone está hablando.

-No me interrumpas, no me interrumpas o no voy a poder continuar con esto, y si no continuo con esto, siento que me voy a morir… ¡maldición! ¿No te has dado cuenta? No, no hay forma que te hayas dado cuenta, estas semanas has andado como un caballo con esas estúpidas cosas en los ojos con las que solo puedes mirar hacia adelante. Todo es Hikari esto, y Hikari aquello, y Hikari, Hikari, Hikari… y yo soy idiota, lo reconozco, soy idiota porque todo lo que hago es actuar como una perra hostil, y burlarme y sacar de quicio… y es que no se actuar de otra manera, porque sentía que no era el momento, que era muy pronto, que sería rechazada; y aprendí que si no podía tocar con suavidad al menos podía chocar y devolverle…. Devolverte ese fuego, eso que me atrajo de ti, esa forma en que eres dura y áspera y retadora y chispeante, con esas sonrisas irónicas y esos ojos tus ojos y… pero es que la vida se me enreda cuando estas cerca, y…

-oye… -La voz de Yaya se vuelve quebradiza. No necesita eso, no en este momento en que todo es confuso y que apenas puede mantenerse a flote. Definitivamente no puede con más peso.

-¡me gustas maldición, Nanto Yaya me gustas, de-mo-nios! –entonces lo tan temido es verbalizado. Tsubomi lo dice de todas maneras, y ahora le toca lidiar con lo que ello implica

Yaya hunde su rostro aun más entre sus piernas -oye… -pareciese que eso es lo único que puede decir, su habla le traiciona

-así que deja a Hikari, déjala ir de una vez… y…

-oye…

-y deberías, ya sabes… estar conmigo

-oye…

-¡demonios! Oraciones, te han enseñado a hablar usándolas ¿cierto? Ya estuvo bueno con los monosílabos

Yaya gira intempestivamente hacia Tsubomi -¡como esperas que lo haga si no dejas de hablar!

-¡ya había terminado!

-¡oh, lamento no haberlo notado, suponía que empezarías a berrear como hace un rato, gritando así de pronto como una desquiciada!

-¡al menos puedo poner mis sentimientos en palabras, no como tú que todo lo que hace es verte como el drama personificado!

-Enana insolente, felizmente que te gusto ¿no? Sino como me tratarías…

Ambas callan de pronto y desvían la mirada, evidentemente avergonzadas, una vez más sus ojos se pierden en algún punto de la pared que tienen al frente.

-¿en verdad te gusto? –estirando sus piernas y relajando su cuerpo es Yaya quien retoma la conversación, sabe que no puede esperar a que las cosas se solucionen espontáneamente, depende de ella aclarar el asunto

-no te has dado cuenta, osea… ¿ni un poco de cuenta?

-un par de veces lo pensé, pero… fueron así como lapsus; por la forma como te comportabas, como cuando los chiquillos fastidian a las niñas que les gustan

Tsubomi fuerza una pequeña sonrisilla y vuelve a mirar a Yaya, esperando que ella haga lo mismo -si bueno, como que hacia eso ¿no?

Yaya observa la cama de Hikari, cuidadosamente tendida y vacía. La tristeza le resbala por dentro, le resbala lenta como la miel, cuando repara en el hecho que no tiene chance de compartir una noche con la rubia; trenzar las piernas entre sabanas revueltas, llenando el silencio de la noche con jadeos, besarle los muslos, dibujar formas en su espalda, dormir sobre sus senos, acoger la convexidad de su espalda desnuda con la concavidad de su pecho acogedor.

Al principio la fantasía es dulce, luego se le inmiscuye la realidad e invariablemente se vuelve amarga.

Yaya imagina todo esto mientras Tsubomi, a poco más de un metro, sonríe tras declarar que le gusta. Sabe lo que tiene que hacer; entonces arquea los labios en una mueca burlona y dice -sí, pero luego simplemente imaginaba que eras tú siendo típicamente idiota e insoportable.

Espera que esto sea suficiente, que le sirva a Tsubomi de prueba, de que la persona por la que siente esas cosas no es en realidad la idiota insoportable

Y parece surtir efecto cuando el rostro de Tsubomi adquiere las formas del desprecio, y se para de la cama

-oh vete al diablo, no sé porque hice esto -ruge Tsubomi. Cuando ha llegado a la puerta y coloca una de sus pequeñas manos pálidas en la perilla, se detiene, mete la mano libre por debajo de su chompa y saca algo que lanza hacia Yaya

-¿Qué es esto? –dice Yaya mientras coge lo que resulta ser una bolsa rojiza del tamaño de un puño

-chocolates –responde Tsubomi sin voltear a mirarla

-¿y porque me los das?

Tsubomi gira sobre sus talones y le sonríe -porque cuando comes chocolate te sientes mejor

¿Por qué sonríe? Yaya no lo entiende, luego de haberla tratado de esa forma ¿cómo es que esta sonriendo? -cuando comes chocolate engordas – la voz de Yaya se vuelve más y más tenue, como si el tejido de su reticencia se estuviese descociendo

-eso se soluciona con un par de vueltas a la pista atlética. De todas maneras es mejor algo de chocolate a un frasco de antidepresivos

-gracias

-si bueno, me gustas, no puedo evitarlo. No siempre fui amable, pero me preocupo por ti, a mi modo supongo.

-esto es muy… raro

- no tiene porque serlo –Tsubomi se aleja de la puerta y da un par de pasos en dirección a la cama donde Yaya sigue sentada

-es muy, muy raro

-puede funcionar

-¿tú y yo?

-tú y yo

-¿no quisieras tener algo conmigo?

-¿a qué te refieres por algo?

-ser novias

Creo q eso es… esto es muy raro -Yaya se cubre el rostro con la manos -¿Por qué tuviste que decir todas esas cosas?

-soy honesta con mis sentimientos –Tsubomi, con la cabeza gacha, entrelaza sus dedos y frota sus pulgares con fruición, el cabello le cubre el rostro, pero aun es posible ver que esta sonrojada, entonces continua -de lo contrario iba a explotar… o algo así, es que me gustas, me gustas mucho

Yaya se descubre el rostro y la observa sin atinar a decir nada

-¿no te gusto? –pregunta Tsubomi

-eso es…

-¿no te gusto?

-ok estas siendo muy directa

-tú me gustas

-y sigues siendo muy directa

-me gustan muchas cosas de ti, no es un capricho o una cosa sin importancia… después de todo este tiempo me han llegado a gustar un montón de cosas tuyas

-¿cómo qué?

-como…. esa pose de damita presumida que a veces pones, ya sabes, esa con el mentón alzado, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, el cruce de piernas y esa aura de petulancia que te rodea. Me gustan tus palabras, me gusta lo que dices y como lo dices, me gusta que tu lengua sea tan violenta al responder algo con mordacidad y luego tan suave al cantar. Me gusta que por momentos seas rebelde y el mundo te importa poco, y vas al jardín tras la capilla cuando faltas a los ensayos del coro y te tiendes sobre la hierba y tan solo te quedas allí, y te ves… hermosa. Me gusta cómo te avergüenzas un poco cuando haces algo gentil, e incluso tartamudeas un poco. Me gusta como arrugas la nariz cuando estas a punto de estornudar y la forma misma que estornudas. Me gusta como coges las tazas ya que jamás las agarras del aza, como si te incomodase o algo. Me gusta cuando te llevas un mecho de cabello a la boca y esa expresión distraída que pones mientras lo mordisqueas… oh y sobre mordisquear, me gusta como mordisqueas las galletas, así poco a poco y como te muerdes el labio ya que solo te muerdes la parte derecha del labio superior. Me gusta cómo te frotas el brazo derecho cuando estas incómoda. Me gusta como sacas la lengua, porque la sacas toda, como si fuese una estrella de rock o algo así. Me gusta como ríes, me encanta como ríes, y me encanta también tu rostro somnoliento, y en invierno me gusta cómo te hundes en las bufandas

-me siento halagada, creo… aunque algo perturbada por lo detallado de todo… sí que me has estado observando…

Yaya sigue murmurando para sí cuando Tsubomi avanza los pasos que faltan hacia la cama, en silencio sube, y se sienta encima de Yaya, aprisionando sus piernas entre las de ella

Yaya abre los ojos por la sorpresa e intenta poner la mayor distancia posible entre ellas, pero considerando que ya esta recostada contra la pared, eso prueba ser algo difícil -¿qué haces? –pregunta mientras el pulso se le dispara.

-cabalgándote –y al decir esto Tsubomi parece haber abandonado toda muestra de nerviosismo o vergüenza. Sin duda es el todo por el todo

-bien… esto es muy sexual, me asustas

-y luego dices que soy una niña

-acaso no nos estamos saltando algunos pasos

-me gustas, mucho, en realidad, en todos los aspectos… también quiero llevarme la satisfacción de tus gemidos, de tus silabeados deseos por continuar, de tus múltiples torsiones, de todos tus aromas, de la prueba de tu elasticidad juvenil, de la estreches de tus escasos años… en fin… son unas ganas locas por devorar cada trocito de tu exquisita existencia Nanto Yaya

-Retiro lo dicho sobre que eras una niña, y bueno tú también estas bien, dejando de lado esta faceta tuya tan agresiva y sexual, pero…

-¿pero qué?

-pero de pronto dices que te gusto y quieres estar conmigo

-sí, ¿y?

-¿y? y que todo es muy súbito

-¿sientes algo por mi?

-¿algo? ¿Algo romántico?

-si

-ya lo dije, estas bien… eres… atractiva... Dios, las cosas que me haces decir, te detesto tanto... y bueno, puede ser divertido estar contigo, es divertido cuando conversamos aunque siempre discutimos… pero creo que precisamente eso es lo divertido, no eres idiota en el sentido descerebrado de las demás; y bueno, si me he dado cuenta que te preocupas por mí, de una manera algo extraña y belicosa… pero… bueno…

-ves, puede funcionar

-no estoy enamorada de ti

-yo tampoco sé si estoy enamorada de ti

-oh vamos, si has dicho todas estas cosas es porque estas enamorada de mi

-oh vaya señorita pedante, me descubrió, si, me muero por usted, no podre vivir si me rechazas

Yaya sonríe, y se sorprende de hacerlo pues es una sonrisa honesta y totalmente espontanea ¿puede ser que este disfrutando de esto?

-Esto es raro

-si ya lo dijiste muchas veces

-no funcionaria

-no lo sabremos si no lo intentamos

-ok cuando la gente dice eso acaba en medio de una sobredosis, o embarazadas, o ambas

-si no creo que corramos esos riesgos, al menos no lo del embarazo

-sabes que aun no he superado lo de Hikari

Entonces se produce un pesado silencio y Yaya siente como si el aire de pronto se hubiese vuelto más denso y le costase respirar. Pero lo que más le preocupa no es morir ahogada sino la forma en que Tsubomi vaya a tomarse esto

¿Quieres superarlo? Pregunta Tsubomi si parpadear

Yaya vacila por un instante, unos segundos tan solo, pero que le parecen demasiados –si

-bien, eso es suficiente por el momento –y mientras sus palabras llegan a oídos de Yaya, esta puede ver como Tsubomi se acerca más y más a ella, lentamente pero con el curso decidido

-¿qué haces?

-voy a besarte, obviamente

-no lo hagas

-detenme entonces

-te voy a abofetear

-abofetéame entonces

-no estoy enamorada de ti

-ya podremos llegar a eso

Entonces Tsubomi llega a su meta y esta besando a Yaya, y Yaya está siendo besada por Tsubomi y luego Yaya está besando a Tsubomi y se están besando, finalmente se están besando. Tras esas ventanas, paredes y puerta, se escuchan campanadas y está la elección siendo llevada a cabo, y están Hikari, y Amane y Nagisa y Tamao y Chiyo y todas, todas esas personas que de una forma u otra constituyen su mundo. Pero por un instante nada de eso importa, nadie más importa, solo ellas.

Cuando rompen el beso, Tsubomi apoya su frente contra la de Yaya quien dice -Esto no cambia nada

-En el rostro de Tsubomi se dibuja una gran sonrisa - tu cara me dice algo distinto – y tras rodear el cuello de Yaya con sus brazos y besarle la nariz, se zambulle una vez más en esos labios que por tanto tiempo ha deseado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Notas del autor

Y finalmente llegamos al final del material "original" y a la historia detrás de la historia. El próximo capítulo empezará a relatar material "original" y que toma lugar tras el final de la serie


	5. Chapter 5

Intermedio

.

.

.

Tras su primer beso con Yaya, lo primero que Tsubomi escuchó de ella fue: "Esto no cambia nada".

Momentos después, al salir de la habitación con dirección a la capilla donde habrían de sumar sus voces a las del coro, Yaya deteniéndose de improviso sentenció una vez más: "Fue solo un beso, esto no cambia nada". Lo reiterado de la negativa, lejos de entristecer o hacer flaquear la voluntad de Tsubomi ocasionaría que redoble sus esfuerzos. Eso llegaría a marcar una constante en los tiempos por venir.

Mientras con más espinas se vista Yaya, más dudas exponga y más intente alejarse, con más fuerza la abrazaría, más decisión adquiriría su voz, y más cerca estaría de ella…

Si bien no pudo deslumbrarla de inmediato ya conseguiría labrar un camino hasta lo más profundo, meterse en su corazón como ya había empezado a hacerlo en su cuerpo. Y es que de todas formas, así es como funciona la vida. A pesar de sus escasos años Okuwaka Tsubomi al menos sabe que el amor a primera vista está bien para las películas románticas y las novelas rosa. Para quien está en la butaca o con el libro en manos, la vida nunca es tan sencilla, y eso a pesar que en la cinta o en las paginas los personajes puedan pasarla terrible. La causa es el tiempo, en la realidad real que discurre por el mundo, el tiempo siempre parece ser el equivocado, o va muy de prisa o muy lento, pero siempre va, no hay créditos tras el abrazo de los amantes, no hay un 'FIN' visible al pie de la última hoja. El tiempo siempre va y uno tiene que arreglárselas para ir con él, ya depende de cada quien si lo hace cómodo en el asiento del copiloto o atado al parachoques y arrastrado por un camino de grava.

En el día a día uno debe luchar palmo a palmo, obrar pequeñas conquistas, mil batallas de una larga guerra. Para el amor y las relaciones esto tampoco es una excepción.

Es por ello que al escuchar las palabras de Yaya, Tsubomi la atrapa por la solapa de su blusa y poniéndose de puntillas, acortando de esta manera la diferencia de estaturas, fuerza a su senpai a bajar un par de centímetros para besarla una vez más. Tsubomi presiona su boca contra la de la otrora reticente señorita Nanto, quien aunque todavía algo vacilante, no opone mayor resistencia y se permite enredar en el beso con bastante gusto. Sus brazos que intentan alejar a la pequeña de cabello rosa ofrecen la actuación de un mimo, luchando contra una fuerza invisible, mucho aspaviento pero no logra (o más bien no quiere) moverla ni un centímetro.

Tsubomi acaba dándole un ligero, muy ligero mordisco en el labio inferior -tal vez con más besos las cosas cambien – y esto se lo dice aun pegada a sus labios, como deslizando la frase dentro de su boca, para que cual semilla germine dentro.

Entonces se aleja por el corredor plantando decididos pasos e instando a Yaya a caminar más de prisa pues iban ya con bastante retraso.

.

.

.

"Esto no cambia nada" la verdad es que ese beso, ese primer beso, cambiaría mucho.

Ese mismo día, aquel en que todo dio inicio, Yaya empezó a dedicarle miradas fortuitas a Tsubomi, como si se la pasara sopesando las consecuencias de todo aquello, pensando que sacaría de ese embrollo, repasando sus sentimientos ¿llegaría a quererla? Un tiempo después aceptó que Tsubomi la tomase de la mano cuando no había nadie alrededor, que jugase con sus dedos y pasee su tacto por sus líneas de la fortuna, aventurando pronósticos antojadizos, un futuro en que eran felices, con un techo que ampare sus noches juntas, y un gato blanco dormitando a los pies de su cama, un estante lleno de vinilos y fotografías de ambas en las paredes, planes de vacaciones y una larga vida poblada por un sin fin de historias. Algunas veces Yaya incluso se encontraba deseando todo aquello.

Así pasaron las primeras semanas, entre breves encuentros en salones vacios o con largos paseos por el lago, en la biblioteca estudiando para sus respectivos cursos, viendo una película en la sala común, deambulando por la ciudad los fines de semana, compartiendo una mesa en la tarde y con un par de cafés frente a ellas, cuidándose de no ser vistas en medio de algo que pueda generar suspicacias por parte de otras alumnas, besándose en la habitación de Tsubomi para que Hikari no las descubra. Yaya decía que era muy pronto, que debían tomar las cosas con calma, ver si funcionaba. Aun no se refería a ellas como "novias"

La mitad del tiempo parecía que Yaya intentaba hacerlo funcionar en vez de _hacerlo _funcionar. Aun así Tsubomi esperaba, dejaba pasar por alto ciertos desplantes, elegía no escuchar ciertas cosas… esperaba tan solo.

Pero a veces no era tan fácil

A veces Tsubomi no aguantaba la situación y detestaba su romance clandestino. Un día en especial, tras ser reprochada sobre lo frio de su trato y con una pelea de por medio, gracias a la cual terminaron por cinco minutos, Yaya aprendió que besar a Tsubomi detrás de la oreja derecha y susurrarle un "te quiero" probaría ser un eficaz método para zanjar casi cualquier discusión que tomase ese rumbo.

El beso estaba bien, pero ¿que tan verdadero era ese _"te quiero"_?

Por un tiempo estuvo bien, Tsubomi podía olvidarlo, sobre todo cuando Yaya finalmente cedió a sus avances y acepto que el sexo con una chica de trece años no era algo monstruoso digno de una depravada sexual, especialmente cuando descubrió las maravillas de las que era capaz la lengua de su no-novia. Cuando esa maraña de cabello rosa estaba entre sus piernas los peros y los cuestionamientos menguaban; cuando alcanzaba el orgasmo, desaparecían por completo.

Recostada entre los senos de Yaya, Tsubomi paso a tomar posesión de cada rincón de ese cuerpo sobre el que se encontraba. Cada mañana, tarde o noche en que se metían bajo las sabanas, ella hacia lo suyo por meterse bajo esa piel.

.

.

.

Una semana antes de las vacaciones de invierno Tsubomi cayó en cama por una fuerte fiebre y Yaya pasó dos días durmiendo en su cuarto. Aquel incidente coincidió justamente con una de las raras ocasiones que Hikari paso la noche en la habitación que, a pesar de ya no parecerlo, aun compartía con Yaya. Cuando no llego a dormir ese primer día, la rubia preguntó por el motivo, nada demandante por supuesto, lo hizo con su tan característico tono gentil y preocupado. Yaya respondió que la había pasado estudiando con unas chicas de la clase y que se había quedado dormida en el cuarto de una de ellas.

A la segunda noche cuando Tsubomi dormía con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho y un brazo alrededor de su cintura, Yaya sintió culpa, una tremenda culpa que le retorcía las tripas. Haberle mentido a Hikari y negado a Tsubomi; entonces le dio un beso en la nuca y empezó a acariciar su cabello mientras por sus propias mejillas empezaban a corren lagrimas - lo siento –musito.

Tsubomi estaba despierta y aunque no sabía a que se debían esas lagrimas y la disculpa, de seguro no podían significar nada bueno. Aun así no dijo nada, pretendió dormir mientras escuchaba los apagados sollozos de Yaya.

.

.

.

La noche anterior a la ceremonia de clausura hubo una fiesta del té en la habitación de Tamao y Nagisa. Por tratarse de una ocasión especial había más gente de lo usual. Además de las anfitrionas estaban allí las invitadas usuales, llámese Chiyo y Hikari, otras que habían participado en algunas ocasiones como Kagome, Remon y Kizuna, pero también sorpresas como Chikaru, Shizuma y Amane. El ambiente se vivía bastante animado, todas muy felices, riendo y bebiendo té, todas excepto Tsubomi, sentada a su lado, y a quien evidentemente le pasaba algo. Toda la semana había estado así, al principio Yaya se lo atribuyo a la convalecencia de su enfermedad o al menos eso era lo que ella decía cuando las demás la cuestionaban por su falta de ánimos y lo alicaído de su semblante; pero se hacía obvio que era por algo más, y podía imaginarse que era.

Fueron días en que Tsubomi se volvió elusiva. Las pocas chances que tenían para estar juntas se comportaba de una manera huraña, e incluso como si algo hubiese drenado su energía, todo el tiempo parecía estar somnolienta, recostándose aquí y allá. Cuando Yaya preguntaba por la razon, Tsubomi despachaba el tema rápidamente diciendo que era por la fiebre, que ya se le pasaría.

¿Acaso la escucho llorar? ¿Por qué no dijo nada? ¿qué ideas se habría hecho? Yaya se encontró a si misma pensando en ella todo el tiempo, despertaba con su rostro tras los parpados y era lo último que ocupaba su cabeza antes de quedar dormida, cada vez estaba más preocupada pero Tsubomi la evadía todo el tiempo. Una mañana mientras contemplaba su cama vacía cayo en cuenta que lo que sentía más que una preocupación era miedo de perderla.

La fiesta seguía su curso y cuando Chiyo le puso un plato de galletas delante, Yaya intempestivamente se puso en pie y todas callaron. Aclaró su garganta y dijo que tenía que hacer un anuncio; luego se corrigió y dijo que _quería _hacer un anuncio.

Busco los ojos de Tsubomi quien la miraba con una ceja alzada.

-Yo… quiero decirles algo –dijo

Todas permanecían en silencio, todas con sus rostros de sorpresa, la única que rompía con la monotonía de gestos resulto ser Chikaru quien esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo… -continúo Yaya

-Yaya senpai, deja de intentar ser el centro de atención y siéntate a tomar tu té –la corto Tsubomi

Yaya la miro perpleja y considero hacerle caso. No, no podía hacerlo, si había empezado con eso más le valía continuar hasta el final, sea cual sea este.

-Quiero decirles a todas ustedes, todas porque todas estamos reunidas, y ya que a algunas no sé cuando volveré a ver como a Etoile-sama, digo Hanazono sama… san… ah, ¡todas la extrañaremos!

Y entonces se inclinó en un cumplido _¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? _

-¿Eso es todo? –dijo Tsubomi con voz parca – ¿tanto rodeo para eso? senpai, siéntate a tomar tu té

Por segunda vez, pensó en escuchar a Tsubomi y tomar asiento para proceder a llenarse la boca con las galletas y no volver a decir ni una palabra más en toda la noche. Pero también por segunda vez no lo hizo.

Volviéndose a poner erguida, tanto como un soldado en posición de firmes puede estarlo, continuó

-No, eso no es lo quería decir, lo que quería decir es que… – dio un vistazo a todas las caras allí congregadas, deteniéndose un poco más de tiempo en la de Hikari, con sus ojos enormes e inquisitivos, aguardando a que su amiga hable ¿Cómo reaccionaría ante lo que planeaba decir? -¡No Yaya! –pensó –si sigues así jamás lo harás, ¡solo dilo maldición!

-Lo que quería decir es que… –entonces prácticamente gritando soltó la declaración - ¡Es que Tsubomi y yo somos novias!… y que la quiero…mucho… gracias por su atención –habiendo gastado todas sus energías, esto último apenas si resulto audible

De inmediato se sentó, y en un rápido movimiento tomo la mano de Tsubomi para luego hundir la mirada en su tasa aun llena.

Durante un par de segundos, que bien pudieron parecerle dos vidas enteras, lo único que logro escuchar fueron sus latidos cual explosiones

Fue Chikaru quien afortunadamente le puso fin al silencio y logro disolver la tensión del momento

-Me alegro por ustedes, espero que sean muy, muy felices – y corono sus palabras con la sonrisa más brillante, hermosa y genuina que Yaya hubiese visto jamás

Mientras las demás iban sumando sus deseos de buena voluntad, Yaya volteó a mirar a Tsubomi quien al parecer aun no salía de su asombro

-¿Hice bien? –pregunto en casi un murmullo acompañado por una risilla nerviosa

-Muy bien –respondió Tsubomi quien de pronto se veía radiante una vez más

En ese preciso instante, aferrada a la mano de Tsubomi con la misma fuerza con la que un naufrago se aferra a una boya solitaria en un mar tormentoso, Yaya pensó que la sonrisa más bonita tal vez si era la de Chikaru, o bien podría ser la de Hikari, sin embargo, había algo en la forma que Tsubomi lo hacía, que lo volvía algo sencillamente espectacular.

.

.

.

Horas después, ya acostadas y luego de haber hecho el amor de una forma tal que resultaría difícil esperar que las chicas de las habitaciones contiguas no las hayan escuchado, Yaya supo que las cosas, después de todo, si habían cambiado, y que probablemente lo seguirían haciendo, de formas insospechadas incluso; pero se sentía bien, se sentía feliz, y al acurrucarse junto a Tsubomi, su novia, pensó que a lo mejor, hasta se estaba enamorando.

.

.

.

.

.

N.A

Ante nada… gracias por leer este fic y por los reviews =) si no fuese por ustedes esta historia habría pasado a la carpeta de "cosas que necesito terminar… algún día". Ahora, este capítulo es corto pues viene a ser un intermedio, el siguiente tomará lugar en el siguiente año, eso quiere decir no más Miyuki ni Shizuma, ni Shion (¿pero a quien le importa Shion en realidad?) D: aunque por ahí que harán una visita. Aun queda más por contar, lo de la "amnesia selectiva y ceguera autoinfligida" de Tsubomi no son cosas puestas en la descripción para que parezca interesante/provocativa, si no que se acentuarán en lo que falta por venir… podría dejarlo aquí con el final feliz… ¡pero no! Ha de haber drama… por ejemplo ¿Quién fue esa chica con la que Tsubomi se enredo en la biblioteca por allí en el capítulo 3? ¿Yaya realmente habrá superado a Hikari? ¿Sucederá esta "situación comprometedora entre Chikaru, sus secuases y Pashibaru? ¡Ya lo descubrirán! ñ_ñ

EDIT  
si... bueno, aparentemente no tome en consideración que el año académico en Japón acaba en Marzo y que en Diciembre solo tienen unas cortas vacaciones de un par de semanas. Asi que por más que las escuelas en Astraea sigan un modelo de educación occidentalizado, aun deben regirse por el sistema educativo clásico... ergo... en el próximo capitulo finalmente acabará el año académico .


	6. Chapter 6

5.

Se está quemando, se está quemando y no hay nada que pueda apagar su incendio. La piel, la carne bajo esta, los nervios, ligamentos, tendones y toda fibra entrelazada bajo capas de tejido también arden, queman sus huesos y quema el centro de ellos. El tuétano lo tiene a punto de ebullición, quema incluso aun más profundo, quema dentro del adentro, le quema la vida misma. Su corazón es la caldera de una locomotora, y los recuerdos de Yaya y Hikari follando son leños, leños untados en brea y bañados en gasolina. Cada vez que piensa en ellas es como lanzar un puñado de estos al infierno incandescente que bombea fuego por todo su cuerpo. Le duelen las piernas, le duele cada articulación, siente que con cada paso la fricción entre sus huesos arroja chispas como en una forja, pero aun así no puede detenerse, es una maquina fuera de control y sin frenos enrumbada hacia un acantilado.

Tsubomi llega a la sala común y antes de desbarrancarse, empieza a ahorcarse para que los gritos no le suban por la garganta. El final del camino lo marca un sofá. Cuando se estrella contra este, empieza a juntar todos los cojines que puede tomar entre sus manos temblorosas, al tener un buen número reunido entierra la cabeza bajo la pila formada, como si estuviese enterrando una bomba; entonces, al igual que en las películas, el reloj marca unos ceros rojos brillantes que tintinean dentro de su cabeza, abre la boca y explota.

Grita como jamás ha gritado en su vida, sonidos productos de una mezcla de ira, dolor e indignación. Espera ser capaz de gritar más y más fuerte, hasta que todo desaparezca, hasta que su cabeza estalle como un globo, y luego nada más, dejarse reventar luego de haber sido henchida de tanta basura y que sus restos se vayan volando.

Obviamente las cosas no funcionan así, en todo caso si no puede explotar espontáneamente al menos espera por el colapso de un aneurisma no detectado o que su coronaria se retuerza a causa de un infarto, pero estos alivios tampoco llegan. Tsubomi sabe lo que viene a continuación, ya lo ha vivido, no por los mismos motivos aunque la causa si resulta ser la misma: Yaya. Aquella vez en su habitación, un tiempo atrás, cuando lanzó el libro por la ventana y sintió esas mismas ganas de que una explosión le ponga fin a todo, acabó caminando por horas y horas mientras el fuego se iba apagando. Es consciente que toda esa rabia y frustración no terminarán por llevarla a una a ningún lugar; bueno, en todo caso a la oficina de la hermana Hamazaka, o dentro de unos años cuando se haga con algo de alcohol y lo deplorable de su vida amorosa la vuelva más amargada, esos exabruptos de alaridos y lanzamientos aleatorios de material de lectura, la conducirán al asiento trasero de un coche de policía o a la celda de una comisaria.

Cuando los gritos le han lacerado la garganta, lo que queda es un llanto rabioso que tras unos minutos se transforma en un llanto lastimero; le siguen quejidos largos y agudos, idénticos todos, como las cuentas de un rosario; estos a su vez le dan paso a suaves gimoteos, como los de un cachorro apaleado, gimoteos asaltados por un leve hipo espaciado; al morir estos, cuanto queda es un lamento silencioso que la sacude de rato en rato. Este ciclo se repite unas tres veces hasta que igual que la vez con el libro, ya no hay fuerzas, ya no queda nada que arda dentro suyo, solo vastas llanuras y nieve que cae, a eso se ha reducido su mundo.

Aun sigue un rato más en aquel sofá, le sorprende que nadie se haya asomado por allí. Imaginaba que al menos alguna estudiante de los cuartos más cercanos advertiría el escándalo y se asomaría a ver qué era lo que pasaba. Aunque con la cabeza metida entre los cojines y los ojos destrozados por las lágrimas hubiese sido bastante difícil ver si alguien aparecía por allí.

¿Qué queda por hacer? Pensar no es una opción, darle vueltas al asunto y torturarse entre causas y consecuencias es lo último que desea hacer. Está demasiado asqueada como para aparecerse en la habitación de Yaya y hacer una escena, en todo caso demandarle explicaciones a una borracha es totalmente inútil. Recuerda que su madre en una ocasión le dijo que el alcohol saca a flote las verdades en uno, pero no resulto ser siempre cierto, su padre constituía la prueba andante de esto pues luego de unos whiskys solo decía mentiras.

¿Qué queda por hacer? Ir a su habitación y asaltar la caja de chocolates. Comer, llorar un rato más y finalmente dormir; así llegaría un nuevo día, en el que esperaría despertar con la cabeza lo suficientemente despejada.

Puede hacer eso, puede elegir ser la decente y madura de la relación… ¿relación? ¿es que aún espera perseguir una "relación"? De pronto piensa en Shion ¿qué es lo que haría Shion? Tal vez se sentaría a analizar la situación, luego redactaría un memo en que cita a Yaya a un enfrentamiento de las partes involucradas, y ya en el lugar designado pasaría a aplastarla con contundentes argumentos. Pero no, eso es demasiado civilizado. Lo que en realidad quiere es… es devolver el daño que le causaron.

Y sabe cómo hacerlo

.

.

.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que la puerta se abre y tiene sobre sí la mirada sorprendida de la dueña de la habitación.

Tsubomi se rodea a sí misma con sus propios brazos para conservar el calor. No es que esperara un abrazo ni nada por el estilo. -Estas usando lentes –es lo primero que se le ocurre decir.

La chica de los lentes posa un dedo sobre la montura. Se comporta de una manera bastante casual, como si estuviese acostumbrada a que muchachitas llorosas le toquen la puerta a la media noche -Oh, son de lectura, pero más importante que eso ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – a pesar de la aparente rudeza, no pierde su buen talante. Una sonrisa siempre es mejor a un ceño fruncido.

Tsubomi evita la pregunta -Estas sola ¿cierto? –sabe que si le cierran la puerta, no habrá muchas otras que pueda tocar para obtener lo que busca.

-Bien, creo que no me escuchaste ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Quiero que me hagas el amor

Aquella solicitud despierta en la chica de los lentes suficiente curiosidad como para aplacar su enojo -Apareces pasada la media noche, evidentemente trastornada, y me pides que te haga el amor.

La impertérrita postura de Tsubomi no revela la mínima vacilación –Si –es su respuesta

-Vaya, de pronto estamos metidas en una mala película o algo por el estilo – la chica de los lentes no termina de creer lo que le están solicitando, aun espera que Tsubomi rompa en llanto, más que sexo parece necesitar cariño. Y por supuesto ambas cosas no tienen que ir en el mismo paquete.

-Necesito que lo hagas

-Porque "necesitas" que "te haga el amor"

-Porque si no me muero

-Creo que puedo tomar eso como un halago

-¿Y bien?

-La respuesta es no

-¿Por qué?

La chica de los lentes se los quita y estruja sus ojos en un intento por librarse de la modorra que por esas horas ya empezaba a ganarle -Porque no te puedo "hacer el amor" dios mío, aprende a expresarte, puedo acostarme contigo, podemos follar, podemos fornicar, podemos hacer el Kama Sutra lésbico al derecho y revés, dos veces enteras, pero no puedo "hacerte el amor".

Al caer en su error Tsubomi se avergüenza, en ocasiones la semántica puede cambiar totalmente las cosas, sin embargo no le toma más de un segundo aceptar la oferta -Ok, me basta con que follemos

La muchacha, los lentes colgando en una mano, suspira largamente -Ni siquiera voy a preguntar porque estas tan desesperada por hacerlo, de esta manera va a ser más divertido cuando descubra de que va esta pequeña aventura tuya… aunque sospecho, con poco, por no decir inexistente, temor a equivocarme, que algo no anda muy bien con esa novia tuya –sus palabras buscan tantear a su ahora prácticamente confirmada aventura de sábanas, no quiere que a puertas del orgasmo de pronto tenga a una niñita llorosa. Si se quiebra no habrá pasado la prueba.

Pero Tsubomi apenas si pestañea -Entonces es un sí – y dicho esto se dispone a pasar al cuarto, pero cuando da el primer paso, la dueña que aun permanecía ominosamente parada en el marco de la puerta le corta el paso y sin decir palabra alguna alza el mentón y la examina, sopesando la valía de su coraje, determinación y disposición de su cuerpo. Efectivamente ha pasado la prueba.

-Me encontraste en medio de una lectura bastante estimulante así que si, y como te basta con que follemos supongo que está implícito que no voy a escuchar tus historias, ni te voy a confortar y espero que ya hayas llorado todo lo que tengas que llorar porque si veo una lagrima te largas. ¿Entendido? Aquí entra tu cuerpo, y por cursi que suene, en el pasillo dejas tu corazón–sabe que esto no sucederá, pero con tal que los sentimientos de la pequeña no actúen en detrimento del desempeño de su cuerpo no habrá problema.

La chica de Spica asiente con la cabeza, el brazo que impedía su paso se retira y así ella puede entrar. Cuando la puerta está a punto de cerrase tras ellas y sellar el pacto, Tsubomi se abalanza sobre la otra y la besa con urgencia. Finalmente la puerta se cierra y antes de escucharse el sonido del seguro siendo puesto se pueden llegar a percibir las últimas palabras de Okuwaka Tsubomi, palabras que sirven de despedida al mundo del primer amor, a tiempos de idealización e inocencia, de promesas y esperanza. Palabras que a su vez le dan la bienvenida a la amarga adultez. Está consciente de ello y no puede evitar sentirse alegremente quebrada de por vida. Ya es una chica grande. Estas palabras son: "Entendido. Momomi senpai"

.

.

.

**Notas del autor**

Tras meses de silencio finalmente una actualización… no la mejor, pero vaya que algo es algo. Cronológicamente este vendría a ser el capítulo 7, o más bien la primera parte, terminada hace varios meses y archivada para el olvido. Aun así, este orden también funciona. En el próximo capítulo (que espero retomar pronto y el cual deje bastante avanzado también hace meses) se descubrirá como demonios todo esto ha llegado a suceder si Yaya y Tsubomi iban por buen camino.

Son casi las 4 de la mañana y no estoy haciendo ningún sentido…


End file.
